Susan and Haley's Weekend Vacation 2
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: Susan and Haley Long have another weekend vacation for another mother/daughter bonding this time in Hong Kong while Jake uses this time to build the bond with his father even further however their weekend vacation is going to be one to remember for the rest of their lives
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Words Of Confidence

Disclaimer : American Dragon Jake Long & characters belong to Jeff Goode

the sun was now hovering over the city of new york above the docks Susan Long the wife of Jonathan Long and the daughter of the previous dragon Lao Shi also Jake & Haley's mother she was in the bedroom that she shared with her husband she was wearing her yellow hat with a white stripe going across the middle two green earrings one on each ear a peach shirt brown shorts and yellow shoes her suitcase was on the bed open when her husband Jonathan came into the room still in his pajamas

Jonathan : so you and Haley are going to Hong Kong this for your second vacation ?

Susan : yes dear every since that cat almost killed her several times along with her friend i just don't feel right staying here in new york when our little girl is in danger

Jonathan : yeah i know ever since she took Fu to her school their rivalry was taken to levels that no one could imagine

Susan : along with my stress after the catering disaster i need some time away to feel a little more calm

Jonathan : well honey i have something that could help you remain calm

Susan : what do you mean ?

Jonathan : this always helps me when i'm having a difficult time at my job as a financial planner

Susan : okay tell me what do you have that could help me don't doubt myself when i'm feeling down

Jonathan came over placing his right hand underneath her chin a slight blush came around her chin looking directly into her husband's eyes like she was in some kind of trance that was when he began to speak to her directly

Jonathan : no matter what happens between us everything will always be the same

Susan : John dear i don't see how this is going to make not doubt myself when i'm feeling down right now i just feel hesitant

Jonathan : Susan these are the words that my father-in-law always said to me whenever i would doubt myself

Susan : Jonathan i

before she could even finished her sentence he kissed her on her right cheek which made her blush even further also breathing slowly hearing her heart beat as well feeling something new that she never felt before from her husband then he pulled his mouth away from her cheek he leaves the room to shave and she resumes packing her pink long sleeved jacket with yellow shaped claw markings on the sides with two pink buttons on the right along with two more yellow dragon shaped claws on the arms and pink pockets on the left side a green t-shirt dark blue pants and black mary janes along with her yellow ear piercing and a yellow necklace also her purple long sleeved shirt light blue pants and a second pair of black mary janes along with a green round charm connected to a thin black strain Haley was in her room as well packing she had her slender raven hair in twin pigtails wearing her pink long jacket with a bow a white blouse a purple skirt with flowers white shoes with a lavender streak and a lavender sole her long pink dress blouse purple dress with the matching skirt and white shoes was in her blue suitcase her white plain vest blue tie plaid blue skirt knee high white socks & knee high grey socks and black shoes & blue sneakers with a white sole was in there along with a red jacket from when Jake's mind was in her body finally her burgundy shirt revealing her right shoulder burgundy waist belt with light blue in the middle black mini skirt purple leggings and black boots her blue skeleton chain attached to light blue strings was there and her burgundy watch sliver earrings Jake entered her room just shortly after

Haley : oh Jake i didn't see you there

Jake : i just stopping by because i wanted to give you something

Haley : something for me really ?

Jake : of course after all you been there when i was really done

Haley : Jake that is really nice of you

Jake : don't mention it i do anything for you

going into his pocket pulling out a card that he had crafted in his home economics class Sun Park the home economics teacher at Millard Fillmore Middle School had noticed the card along with the cake that took five days to make with the help of his two friends Trixie & Spud after class Sun had stopped him he became worried at first until she told him that she was proud of him for keeping up with his classes among other classes while balancing his dragon duties Haley placed the card in her suitcase then she carries her suitcase in her hands while putting on her backpack joins Susan as she was coming out of the bedroom with her backpack on her back

Susan : Haley are you ready for our weekend in Hong Kong ?

Haley : yes mommy i'm ready

Susan : good then we should be on our way

Jonathan : hold on i'll drive you to the airport

Susan : oh no you don't have to we can take a cab up there

Jonathan : don't worry i'll get you there in one piece

Susan shrugged her & Haley followed him as he had his clothes on now putting their suitcases into the back of the trunk Susan & Haley get into the car with his wife sitting in front daughter sitting in the back grabbing a hold of the steering wheel he drives away from their Brownstone house toward the airport the ride was a little bumpy with him making sharp turns forcing other drivers to get angry with him he arrives at the airport there Susan & Haley get out of the car getting their suitcases as well from the trunk he waves goodbye to them and they do the same he drives away taking a different route this time there Susan takes Haley inside to the airport having their bags go through the security check along with their bodies from there they sat down looking up to see the plane to Hong Kong arriving in 4 minutes

Haley : mom can i ask you a question ?

Susan : sure Haley

Haley : what did dad tell you before we left ?

Susan was silent after she asked that question still remembering all of the events before coming to the airport unsure of what to say she doesn't answer her daughter's question the plane for Hong Kong arrives finally so she grabs her quickly pulling her by the arm as the plane was now coming into the runaway a few people were getting off the next bunch were getting one including them sitting in the first seats in the front row strapping down Haley looked out the window as the plane took off now airborne riding through the clouds on their way to Hong Kong Susan was sitting their trying her best to cope with her husband's words trying to find some logic within the words of confidence until she fell sleep drooling on the seat while Haley was looking at the clouds she saw one that was the shape of her brother in his dragon form along with her in her dragon form and Lao Shi in his dragon form , Sun Park in her korean dragon form and the dragon council minus Chang in their dragon forms the plane arrives in Hong Kong now waking her mother up the plane lands in the runaway they quickly unfasten their seat belts and they run as fast as possible now they got off the plane walking through the airport following the crowd leading them to the outside

where they walk around a bit until they reach the same location that they were at before only without the others with them they carry their suitcases all the way to the hotel that they were staying at along with the same room as well from there they unpack everything placing all of their clothes into the closet with hangers now in Hong Kong for their second weekend vacation nothing was going to stand in the way of them having a good time away from new york

End Of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Dragon Reunion

Haley had changed her hairstyle & clothes after her & Susan landed in Hong Kong she had her hair in a ponytail with two sliver ring ear piercing on her left ear and her light blue skull chain with green eyes around her neck wearing a burgundy sleeveless shirt revealing her right shoulder a burgundy watch on her right wrist a burgundy waist band with light blue in the middle followed by black x marks there a black mini skirt purple leggings and black boots walking alone through a crowd of people when she bumped into her dragon friend Justin falling backwards on the pavement so he helps her up on the ground however she was rubbing her butt from the pain

Haley : well that's going to leave a small bruise

Justin : Haley is that you ?

Haley : Justin it's so good to see you again

Justin : and it's really good to see you as well

Haley : so are you on vacation as well like me and mom too ?

Justin : yeah we're on vacation as well since my dad left our last time we spent together

Haley : oh yeah that was really fun

Justin : yeah it was especially when you helped overcome my fear of heights

Haley : i'm glad that i helped over come your fear i was really happy that i met you that day

Justin : me too

so Justin & Haley walked down the street holding hands as they walked until they stopped for a little while sitting on the bench for a while Haley had her leg crossed over the other smiling from being reunited with her friend who was also a dragon Justin didn't mind spending time with Jake's sister since he owed everything to her this time he wanted to make her vacation in Hong Kong very special since she made his vacation in the Tropical Keys

Justin : Haley

Haley : yes Justin

Justin : i was wondering if we could have a little flight around Hong Kong for a little while ?

Haley : sure i can do that

Justin : alright let's go

both Haley & Justin dragon up into their dragon forms without anyone noticing them transform in broad daylight in public they began flapping their dragon wings taking flight now the wind was blowing through their hair as they were flying through the sky among the clouds as well Justin looked at her and smiled she did the same toward him from there the two dragons looked down claiming the people to be small ants from their point of view

Haley : this is really fun

Justin : yeah you said it

while they were flying Haley looks out toward the ocean looking at the view and the pink dragon was amazed by the ocean view Justin also looked out at the ocean view as well he began to remember when his dad first showed him the ocean view when they went to the Hawaiian Islands their flight continued until they reached the store that was filled with customers now landing on the ground still in there dragon forms their wings stopped flapping now

Justin : that felt good

Haley : yeah you said it

him and her transformed back into their human forms then the two shared a very warm & comfortable hug after they looked into each other's eyes sharing a wonderful kiss before turning their heads to look at the water front ahead of them this was truly the best Dragon Reunion that they ever had Haley returned to find Susan sitting in the chair sleep while a cartoon was on so she sat in between her mother's legs to watch the cartoon for the rest of the afternoon Susan was smiling while she was sitting on one piece sofa thinking back before her & Haley left still remembering her husband's words and his kiss on her right cheek the reason or motive behind him doing that toward her was unclear so now she was determined to understand the full nature of her husband's action in order to get an answer that would easily calm her mind for the better Haley was looking directly at her sleeping then she heard her talking in her sleep not understanding what the Chinese woman was saying she shrugged and continued to watch her cartoon show until the very end

End Of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Handball

Jake was taking his dad to the handball court to play a little handball on the handball court Trixie was there at the handball court hitting her blue handball against the solid wall with a yellow lined painted on it stopping to greet the American Dragon and his dad

Trixie : hey Jake what's up ?

Jake : nothing much my sister and mom is spending their second vacation in Hong Kong so i brought my dad here

Trixie : to the handball court ?

Jake : yep you got it

Jonathan : um... i don't think i could hit the ball with my hand against a wall like that

Jake : don't worry you'll be fine as long you keep your eye on the ball's movement

Jonathan : while moving my body in the direction that i hit it in sure i could try to manage that

Jake : by the way what happened to Spud ?

Trixie : he called five minutes before you arrived saying that he had to cancel since he was busy at the moment

Jake : busy busy with what ?

Trixie : i don't know he didn't say but that's his lost i'm glad that you're still here though

Jake : thanks Trixie that means a lot

Trixie : shall we begin ?

Jake : yeah i'm down

Jonathan : oh boy

so Trixie begins to hit the ball against the wall then Jake who uses his dragon tail without his dad looking hitting it against the wall then Jonathan makes attempt to hit the ball only for the ball to bounce off his face hitting the wall of the handball court then Trixie hits the ball after tracking the movement Jake went over to his dad

Jake : hey are you okay ?

Jonathan : yeah i'm fine son but this handball is not really for me since i'm not that athletic

Jake : i thought this would be perfect for you

Jonathan : don't be so hard on yourself i was in way over my head on this one

Jake : you're still good at what you do so you made this family happy

Jonathan : thank you son

Jake : you're welcome dad

so Jonathan got back up and continued to hit the ball against the wall with Jake & Trixie outside the handball court the swim team captain and student at Millard Fillmore Middle School Danika Hunnicutt her brunette hair was curly she was wearing her pink hat with a heart in the middle a burgundy short sleeved shirt with a white t-shirt purple pants and burgundy sneakers with light pink stopping to see Jake playing handball with Trixie then she looked over past them to see Jonathan trying to hit the ball only to fall over at least 5 times before Trixie & Jake helped him up

Danika Hunnicutt : i have to tell him and tell him soon before i miss my chance to do it that girl Rose doesn't deserve to be with him

leaving the area now her heart was beating slowly from just looking at Jake alone made her determined to confront the huntsgirl for causing him so much pain before leaves the area entirely Jake , Trixie or Jonathan wasn't aware of the swim team captain watching them enjoy their handball session Vicky Fickling the Siren was watching from the trees at the American Dragon then loos across to see Danika walking away from the handball court on her way to take care of Rose making sure that she doesn't harm him any further in her imagination doing whar she thinks is right in order to protect him by any means back with Jake he had hit the ball a few more times before tiring out at the last second Jonathan was also tired as well so the trio left the handball court with the ball still in Trixie's hand returning home to eat since that tired them out however Jake was worried after getting his soda he couldn't quite place his finger on it but soon he was going to learn what was making him worry so much

as for Danika she returns home going straight upstairs to her room beginning to prepare herself for dealing with Rose/Huntsgirl since she somehow found out about her being the Huntsgirl now she was ready to take justice into her own hands with the ultimate goal to make her pay for everything that she's done to Jake , Spud & Trixie for all of their adventures that they shared from both seasons this was going to be a new adventure now for the American Dragon Jake Long , Spud , Trixie & Sun Park

End Of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Susan's Meditation

Susan was alone in the room while Haley was in the bedroom laying down in the bed meditating now to ease her mind in order to forget about her husband's actions before departure wearing her purple long sleeved shirt light blue pants and black mary janes trying to concentrate but she couldn't due to the sounds around her so she gave up getting up from her lotus position heading toward the kitchen for a little snack when she saw some soda grabbing a can opening now holding to her mouth drinks some before Haley came down rubbing her left eye with her arm

Susan : Haley sweetie what's the matter ?

Haley : i can't sleep now from all the noise around me in the room

Susan : oh yeah that well i'll close the windows okay ?

Haley : okay

going ahead of her going upstairs to the room entering it to see a open window walking over to the window grabbing a hold of it attempting to close it uses all of her brute strength closes the windows finally for her to finish sleeping

Haley : thank you mommy

Susan : you're welcome

after that she leaves Jake's sister going back downstairs to try again at meditating now while Haley climbed back into bed closing her eyes falling asleep quickly entering her dreamscape where she was running through a grassy meadow with flowers and Fu was there with her running through the meadow the seven year old smiled happily enjoying every moment of dreamscape Susan on the other hand was meditating concentrating hard to get over her thoughts right now

Susan : come on Susan you can do this

as she sat there a purple aura covered her entire body followed by purple markings covering her feet, legs , hands , arms and face her eyes were closed so that she couldn't see the markings on her body her daughter wasn't aware of her and the markings around her body as she was enjoying her dreamscape with Fu Lao Shi's daughter opens her eyes to finally witness her marking on her body standing up finally the aura and the markings go away instantly

Susan : okay what was all that about ?

later than day Susan and Haley went outside just to take a small walk for while where she tells her about the aura surrounding her body along with the markings that were all over body except for her slender black hair

Haley : i really don't know much about that but Grandpa might know about that

Susan : no Haley i couldn't tell him about all of this he'll think that i'm crazy for telling him

Haley : i don't think that he'll think your crazy for telling him he's very supportive

Susan : i understand but there's no way he'll believe anything that i say

Haley : but you don't know that if you haven't told him about it yet

Susan : you're right i should tell my dad about this and see what he says

Haley : i'm sure that he won't say nothing bad about it

Susan : hopefully dad doesn't say nothing that will make me upset again

Haley : hopefully

back in the city Stacey Wintergrin one of the three co-captains for the Millard Middle School cheer leading squad along with Lacey & Tracey with her blonde hair in a ponytail wearing the school's cheer leading outfit spending time with Spud when she stops walking now Spud turns around because he didn't feel her hand anymore the blonde was watching Danika walk right by with Rose the only thing on the swim captains mind right now

Spud : Stacey what's the matter ?

Stacey Wintergrin : i just saw Danika go by just now she looked upset

Spud : i was afraid this was going to happened

Stacey Wintergrin : why Spud ?

Spud : see after Rose was gone Jake tried to use Danika as replacement for Rose in dating

Stacey Wintergrin : i have to go and stop Danika before she does something that she'll regret for the rest of her life

Spud : are you sure you don't want me to tag along ?

Stacey Wintergrin : from the way that Danika was looking i just couldn't risk you getting hurt i really care about you

Spud : okay i understand

before she pursues the swim team captain Stacey turns to him and kisses him on the cheek making him a blush a little then leaves quickly as Spud watched on Lacey & Tracey the other members of the cheer leading squad were walking away from the store with bags of clothes in their hands when Stacey ran right by them

Tracey : hey Stacey where are you going ?

Stacey Wintergrin : i'm going to reason with Danika to not attack Rose

Lacey : hold we're coming too

Stacy Wintergrin : no it's too dangerous and i just couldn't risk losing you as well so i'm going alone

Lacey : but

Stacey Wintergrin : i don't have time to argue right now i have to stop Danika

leaving the other two cheerleaders behind continuing to follow Danika Sun Park was now coming from the supermarket now when Stacey ran past the home economics teacher spinning her around until Sun stopped turning around to apologize and helping her up as well before continuing on her trail Rose now wearing a white plain vest a green and blue plaid skirt and black shoes coming out of the library when Danika showed preparing to teach her a lesson in breaking people's heart and endangering their lives

End Of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Reasoning with Danika

Rose had made it home before the sun went down her dad & mom was in the living room either watching TV or reading a book in the living room the blonde wasn't alone Danika arrived at her place before she could go in the swim team captain confronts her right there

Danika Hunnicutt : Rose don't even think about going inside

Rose : Danika what are you doing here ?

Danika Hunnicutt : i came here because you have a lot to pay for

Rose : look i don't have any idea what you're talking about but i don't want to fight you

Danika Hunnicutt : you're going to fight me whether you like it or not in order to pay for the crimes against the magical community and ruining homecoming

Rose : is this what it's all about ?

Danika Hunnicutt : yes it is see you and the Huntsclan ruined my perfect night

Rose : but Danika we...

Danika Hunnicutt : save it Rose i saw everything that night and now you have to pay for your crimes

Rose : fine then if i can't convince you with words then i'll use my own bare hands to make you see the real truth

Danika Hunnicutt : i know the real truth but you're blind to the truth

Rose : oh bother

during this time Stacey arrived as well out of breath from running all day long sweat was pouring down her forehead breathing heavily with her hands on her knees looking forward to see Danika Hunnicutt and Rose about to fight before she could move Sun Park had caught with her after she ran past her earlier

Sun Park : Stacey what's the matter ?

Stacey Wintergrin : it's Danika she's going to beat Rose up for the crimes against the community & homecoming

Sun Park : you're going to convince her that Rose is not the bad person ?

Stacey Wintergrin : yes Sun i have to because Danika is full of rage and i can't let her go deeper into her rage

Danika Hunnicutt : and worst of all you almost had Jake , Spud & Trixie killed by your actions

Rose : look i didn't have them almost killed they chose to help me you have to understand

Danika Hunnicutt : lies all lies ! now it's time for you to be silenced forever

Stacey Wintergrin : Danika stop !

coming inbetween Rose & her creating space extending her arms , hands , legs and feet out protecting her from and oncoming attack that would have connected directly thus either killing Jake's girlfriend or putting her in a coma

Danika Hunnicutt : stay out of my way Stacey !

Stacey Wintergrin : don't do this Danika

Danika Hunnicutt : why shouldn't i make her pay ?

Stacey Wintergrin : because if you do this now you'll never forgive yourself and for the rest of the life you're live with the regret of sparring her life

Danika Hunnicutt : so ?

Stacey Wintergrin : look nobody knows better than Jake how Rose in the past was but beating her isn't going to settle your rage

Danika Hunnicutt : yes she can finally feel the pain i felt

Stacey Wintergrin : she already has felt the pain and then more because of her role Rose has changed for the better after Jake's wish for to be never be taken for the Huntsclan

Danika Hunnicutt : let me just make her suffer

Stacey Wintergrin : no Danika give her a break she's been through a enough

Danika Hunnicutt : alright i won't get my revenge on the account of you

leave the area now after Stacey's reasoning Jake had came after he saw Stacey & Rose Sun was there as well relieved that no one was hurt from this Jake came over and helped her up she goes inside to greet her parents Jake and Sun leave as well along with Stacey now happy that she prevented a student death for this month

End Of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Olivia's Drawing

the next day Olivia was walking by herself yellow arm bag around her left shoulder wearing her blue scrunchie again over her darker read head that was in a ponytail wearing her white plain vest along with her blue plaid skirt white high knee socks and black shoes sitting on a bench pulling out her small sketch book and a pencil sitting down on the bench placing her yellow hand bag beside her beginning her drawing now where she starts to draw herself first by drawing her head along with her hair in her current design then draws the rest of her body including the school uniform after that she was drawing a duel disk it was white with her very own deck which was made up of a elemental heroine deck filled with elemental heroines , spells and trap cards as well the Oracle Twins Sara & Kara now with a different look than before Sara's hair was blonde now with blue eyes wearing a pink tank top a purple vest tied around her neck and white sandals Kara had dyed her hair black now with black lipstick on her lips and mascara wearing a burgundy vest over a dark skirt going down past her waist and almost ankle grey skirt along with a pair of dark boots the twins stop to see Olivia drawing

Sara : isn't that special she's drawing

Kara : i don't see nothing special about drawing it's only a window leading to misery

Sara : don't be such a downer Kara it's only drawing

Kara : sooner or later you'll going to see that drawing only damages the brain more than drugs itself

Sara : you're not making any sense

Kara : i know that tell me something that i don't know

Sara : i liked you better when you weren't this down why you can't be more like me ?

Kara : that would kill me if i was more like you

Sara : oh boy what i am going to do with you emo twin of mine

Kara : let me dwell in darkness forever that is my happy place

Sara : whatever i'm going to see what she's drawing

Kara : if you see anything dark let me know i want a piece of it

Sara : yeah yeah i'll let you know (never )

leaving her twin to wallow in her current mood walking up the steps to where Olivia was now finishing her drawing of herself as a duelist Sara came and sat down next to her then looks at her drawing fully liking the fact of her with a duel disk & deck in hand

Sara : this is the best drawing i have ever seen

Olivia : um...thanks i have been working on this for a while now none of the girls that i attend class with haven't seen it yet

Sara : you should show this to the other girls maybe they'll

before she could even finish her sentence a bad vision was shown to her of Olivia showing her drawing to the others girls while Haley was there taking her drawing stepping on it with their shoes while making fun of her Haley comes over to comfort her as she had tears in her eyes now waving her hand in front of her face now Sara's bad vision ends

Olivia : hey you spaced out there are you alright ?

Sara : oh yeah i'm fine just spaced out for a second there nothing to worry about

Kara : come on Sara or we'll be late !

Sara : in a minute just calm down

Olivia : anyway thanks for liking my drawing

Sara : your welcome but tell what made you want to become a duelist ?

Olivia : well a simple some one that i go to school with has shown me that no matter what opposed her she continued to keep moving forward no matter what

Sara : oh so Jake's sister Haley then ?

Olivia : yeah she's really changed how i am basically

Sara : that's great well i'm glad that you finally made a real friend

Kara : Sara !

Sara : i have to go now my emo sister can't wait any longer now

Olivia : sure it was nice meeting you

Sara : and it was nice meeting you as well

the blonde leaves Olivia returning to her twin emo /goth sister who questions her on the vision she had just now and Sara tells her that she was a good person and she doesn't deserve to have her dreams shattered by others the Oracle Twins were now going to the arcade to play games for the rest of the day since it was their summer vacation

End Of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Lacey & Tracey vs Euryale & Fury

Lacey & Tracey the other two cheerleaders for Millard Fillmore Middle School Tracey had her black hair was in a spiky ponytail wearing a red short sleeved shirt a peach mini skirt pinkish purple boots Lacey had her brown hair in piggy tails and a piggy nose wearing a red hat a blue long sleeved shirt revealing her belly button a plaid red & yellow mini skirt and white boots coming from the movie theater after watching the last movie of the day

Lacey : i wish i could fall in love with someone that is bulky strong like the guy in the film

Tracey : how stupid are you ?

Lacey : what do you mean by that Tracey ?

Tracey : you can't even tell the difference between fantasy & reality

Lacey : who cares that guy in the film was strong enough to punch his way through all that metal

Tracey : oh brother

Lacey : i hope someday that i find a guy good lucking as he was

Tracey : yeah keep dreaming

Euryale : well well well look what we have here

Tracey : no it can't be

Fury : we're back to make you pay for our sister being defeated by the American Dragon

Lacey : Tracey

Tracey : yeah ?

Lacey : why didn't we shatter their skulls when they turned to stone ?

Tracey : i don't know but i'm thinking about doing that this time

Fury : come on Euryale let's avenge Medusa

Euryale : with pleasure

Lacey : simple payback for your sister this seems like a dumb plan even for you

Tracey : let's just get this over with because i don't want my makeup ruined

the fight between Euryale & Fury begins Tracey was taking on Euryale while Lacey was taking Fury on each of the girls avoid being turned to stone now by the two Gorgons then the two cheerleaders attack them both grabbing them by the hair flinging them around a couple of times before releasing their grip sending the two into two separate buildings

Tracey : now that was fun

Lacey : yeah let's do it again

Tracey : when this is over with me and Stacey are going to train you to be more smarter instead of stupider

Lacey : way to put your fellow cheerleader down

Euryale : you're so going to pay for ruining our hair you cheer leading brats !

Tracey : come down here then and we go one on one with nobody jumping in

Euryale : i will beat you so up that your own family won't even recognize you

Fury : hey save some for me too

Euryale : no you fall back i'll kick her sorry butt all the way to queens

Fury : but we're already in queens

Euryale : oh yeah well i'll find someplace where i can send her to

Sun Park was coming from the supermarket with the bags in her arms when she saw a crowd gathered around Euryale & Tracey while Fury stood on the outside with Lacey in the crowd Brad was there among the watcher cheering Tracey on to send her to the hospital Rose was there as well trying to pull Brad away that was when Sun came over

Sun Park : Rose what's going on ?

Rose : Euryale is fighting against Tracey

Sun Park : the Gorgon ?

Rose : yes

Euryale began to swing her arms at Tracey and she missed every time from her dodging then she counters by punching her in the gut all the way forcing her hand into her body the crowd grew silent both Sun & Rose looked at each other Fury tried to perform one final attack that it until Lacey noticed and her eyes started to glow red opening her hand to create a red sphere just for Fury

Lacey : suck on this you ugly Gorgon !

throwing the red sphere toward Fury's direction she didn't have time to dodge the attack and she was blown away all the way to the docks where she sank to the bottom of the ocean Euryale watched but soon Tracey punched her in the back of the head forcing the Gorgon to flee and Lacey's eyes returned to normal

Tracey : Lacey what happened back there ?

Lacey : i don't know but Fury was trying to do a surprise attack

Tracey : come on let's go home

the two cheerleaders left now after the fight ended everyone else went home with something to talk about for the next couple of days at school Brad was excited to see two girls fighting and pulling each other's hair out until Rose came over and slapped on his right cheek walking away from him annoyed he rubs his hand on his left cheek her hand print was on his cheek covering almost the entire cheek

End Of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : On The Beach

it was 7:30 pm at night Susan was inside after her meditation that had a unexpected twist to it she was now wearing her pink long sleeved jacket with yellow dragon shaped claw markings on the sides her ears were pierced with two yellow earrings one on each ear two pink buttons on the right side two more yellow dragon shaped claw markings on the arms and pink pockets on the left side and right side a yellow bead pattern around her green t-shirt dark blue pants and and black mary janes rolling up her sleeve to see the dragon mark on her right arm first before pulling her left arm over her right arm Haley had her raven hair in twin pigtails again this time with four purple beads two in front of each pigtail wearing a pink long dress blouse a purple dress with a matching skirt and white shoes she was outside with her purple towel on top of the sand sitting down on the towel with her hands covering her knees and her head resting on her knees looking up at the clear night sky half of the moon was up reflecting on the clear water of the ocean then the seven year old looks out at sea

Haley : even though i could hold by breath longer now i'm still not used to being underwater that is a problem for me

Susan stood up lowering her sleeve hiding her Mark Of The Dragon that was purple still coming outside to find her daughter standing now the Chinese woman walks over to the seven year old before going out to sea to adjust her body to being underneath the water

Susan : Haley

Haley : yes mom

Susan : it's about time i told you what my husband did to me before we left

Haley : mom was it bad ?

Susan : oh no Haley it wasn't bad he saw that i wasn't feel good so he gave me words of confidence

Haley : words of confidence ?

Susan : yes Jonathan gave these words of confidence " no matter what happens between us everything will be the same " that his father-in-law told him whenever he was feeling down

Haley : and it helped feel better mommy ?

Susan : yes his words actually helped me feel better about myself he had his right hand underneath my chin which i started to blush looking into his eyes like in an trance finally he kissed me on the right cheek

Haley : and you blushed ?

Susan : yes Haley i did i blushed even further than i ever been so now i want to do this for you

Haley : are you sure mommy ?

Susan : yes Haley i'm sure that this will help you

Haley : okay then i guess it won't hurt

kneeling down to her daughter's face now placing her hand on her left cheek Haley started to blush slightly then she grabbed hold of her face kissing her on the lips Haley started to blush all over her cheek deep red then Susan pulled her mouth from her body

Haley : mommy i

Susan : you can thank me later right now you need to go underwater just for me

Haley : okay mommy

giving her mom a hug before walking slowly toward the ocean on the muddy sand walking on the green sea weed until her legs were submerged underwater running on the sand while the water was at her waist goes underwater now swimming using her legs to swim forward before coming back up to the surface her hair was wet now along with her clothes swimming against the current this time not letting the water push her back continuing to swim for a few minutes before sprouting her purple dragon wings to support her underwater navigation her eyes were glowing pink for the second time now in her human form now with the Eye Of The Dragon she saw a lot of stuff before coming to the surface again walking on the shallow water and the muddy sand & seaweed back to the shore where her clothes , skin and hair were wet now from her swim Justin who was also awake at this hour comes outside to see Haley with her wet clothes and hair

Justin : Haley ?

Haley : it's alright i'm fine Justin i was only swimming in the ocean in my human form for my body to adapt to being underwater

Justin : okay Haley as long as you're not hurt

Haley : thanks for checking on me

Justin : you are very welcome

Haley & Justin sat down on the towel looking at the beautfiul sky seeing multiple stars in the sky Susan was watching as well from the bushes at them having a magical night but the Mark Of The Dragon remained on her arms and there wasn't nothing she could do to change or remove the markings

End Of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Dragon Council Meeting

Sun Park was going to the Isle Of Draco now to meet up with members of the Dragon Council now the meeting was regarding Jake's sister that she was training currently with her dragon abilities now in the subway that Jake , Lao Shi & Fu Dog used to reach the Isle for the Dragon Summit now standing in front of the elevator pressing the elevator buttons fast before turning the panel sideways the elevator arrives with a replacement magical creature there one she steps on the magical creature gave her a heads up to hold on to something in which she does and the elevator moves down quickly through the earth's core until reaching the Isle now Sun feel on her face with her slender black wavy long hair was a mess but she fixes it quickly while getting off the elevator there Councilor Andam The Dragon Of Africa the apparent leader of the council , Councilor Kulde the Dragon of Norway & administer of the dragon test : judgement in fire , Councilor Kukulkhan The Dragon Of Central America & Councilor Omina The Dragon Of Atlantis were standing in front of their headquarters Andam was wearing a purple robe with blue , lavender and dark pink on the inside and a yellow circular crown , Kulde was wearing a pinkish purple robe with baby blue and Councilor Omina had dyed her hair black now with a yellow tiara wearing a blue long dress

Councilor Omina : Sun Park it's really great that you could make it

Sun Park : of course i was thinking that there was a urgent matter that needed to be addressed

Councilor Kulde : oh no we just want to discuss with you about your student that you trained that's all

Sun Park : you mean Haley ?

Councilor Omina : yes the American Dragon's young sister

the Dragon Council and Sun Park go inside their headquarters to the place where Jake had made the exploding cake at for his dragon powers to be stripped for a short time Sun saw some parts of the cake icing on the walls however the majority of the exploding cake was cleaned up

Councilor Andam : we have observed her for a while and she has shown us some great things along with building a bond between Humans and Magical Creatures

Sun Park : what do you mean ?

Councilor Kulde : what he means is that your student has befriend another girl and former bully at the School For Gifted Children her name is Olivia Mears

Sun Park : i've seen her everyday when Haley would be leaving the school waiting for Jake to pick her up

Councilor Kukulkhan : after her risking her life to save her twice while on the island and once in the school that was set on fire by the girl's former pet cat Yan Yan

Councilor Andam : we came to a decision for Olivia Mears to be on the island

Sun Park : are you sure that having her on the island is such a good choice ?

Councilor Omina : yes because like Jake we see a lot of potential in her to protect us from future threats that would harm the island

Councilor Andam : to add on what Omina said Haley has a lot of potential as well once her & Olivia are enrolled into the Dragon Academy Haley can learn new moves while Olivia can obtain new powers

Sun Park : i also believe in them as well with their potential but what made you decide to do this ?

Councilor Kulde : from what we saw in Haley with her human friend we thought to ourselves that humans are not bad and they could provide a powerful force so

Sun Park : wow

Councilor Kulde : Sun

Sun Park : yes

Councilor Kulde : can you tell Haley about this when she comes back from her vacation with Hong Kong ?

Sun Park : sure i will tell her when she comes back

sometime later Sun Park returned to New York now that she's learned about the council's plan to create a bond between Humans & Dragons going inside her house and sits down on the blue sofa wondering how she was going to break the news to her student but deep down she knew that it was time for her to let go and time for her to move on to better things now since there wasn't anything else that she could teach the young dragon

End Of Chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : The Elements Of Nature

Susan was wide awake in her green night gown Haley was resting beside her in her white short sleeved shirt with a cat's head pink shorts her purple slippers were next to her mother's slippers now waking up rubbing her left eye looking to see Susan sitting on the side of the bed looking at her Mark Of The Dragon on her arms in front of her

Haley : mom are you okay ?

Susan : oh yes i'm fine Haley i was only looking the markings on my body

Haley : oh okay so you gave it a name ?

Susan : yes i called it the Mark Of The Dragon since it's shaped just like a dragon like Rose's birthmark she has

Haley : wow that is really cool now you can probably use your mark to do some amazing things that the members of the dragon council can do

Susan : Haley !

Haley : sorry mommy i got a little carried away

Susan : as cool as it would seem to have this mark on my arms i'm not quite familiar with the usage of it

Haley : right well i have faith that you'll manage to make the mark work for you like you do everything else for the family

Susan : awww thank you Haley that means a lot coming from you

Haley : you're welcome mommy

later on Susan & Haley were fully dressed now going for a little walk around Haley was holding onto her mother's hand smiling happily while Susan wasn't smiling at all due to having the mark on her arms as they walked the mark started to glow a reddish orange which caught her attention forcing her to swear underneath her breath so no that no one would hear her which mean't that she was using the first element of nature fire

Haley : mommy what's the matter ?

Susan : my arms is glowing this reddish orange now and i don't know how to stop this

behind her a blaze of fire was coming toward them until she started to shake her arms sending the fire in different directions toward the buildings then her mark stopped glowing and she turns around to see the damage done afterwards

Susan : what happened here did a volcano erupt or something ?

Haley quickly lied to avoid telling the truth and they continued to walk there her problems only got worse her arms started to glow again this time it was white which was the second element in which lighting suddenly comes down from the skies striking a man on the other street and someone's parked marked mustang as well and a couple of fire hydrants as well and just like before her arms stopped glowing white and Haley lied for a second time from there she caused a tsunami with her arms glowing light blue , started a massive earthquake from the mark glowing brown , created a tornado from the mark glowing gray , blinding a man who couldn't see and finally she created a black cloud to follow a group of tourist around

Susan : i can't believe all of that stuff happened while we there we're lucky that we didn't hurt or caught in the middle of that

Haley : yeah very lucky

right there she wanted to tell her the truth about some of those things that happened but then she realized that she would be really heart broken if she told her that she was the cause of those things happening so she doesn't now returning to their hotel sweet Haley now exhausted from that walk goes into the bedroom without taking off her clothes and crashes right there on the bed snoring while Susan resumed to look at her arms and the Mark Of The Dragon back in the city Rose now wearing her white sleeveless shirt purple pants and brown flats also a flower necklace she was meeting Trixie in front of the school she was wearing her blue hoodie with a panda's head revealing her midriff green pants and purple shoes with a grey sole judging by the look on her face that whatever she was going through that she couldn't do it alone and it was serious as well

End Of Chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Silver & Dolores Derceto

Silver The Mermaid was swimming through the ocean of New York she had a new look now her brown hair was light blue wearing a blue hairband over her light blue hair her skin was now light green skin and a necklace wearing a blue blouse a blue fish tail with blue eyes when Dolores Derceto The Undercover detective who was also a mermaid like Sliver was her hair was brunette and her eyes were black her skin was light green two light blue earrings and a light blue necklace a long light blue blouse with a white collar and a long blue skirt a blue fish tail swimming at well it was nighttime and the full moon underwater the two mermaids bump into each other

Dolores Derceto : sorry about that i didn't mean to bump into like that

Silver : i'm fine thank you for apologizing

Dolores Derceto : you're welcome but i do have a question for you

Silver : sure ask away

Dolores Derceto : why are you out here swimming in the middle of the ocean late at night ?

Silver : just spending time away from my laptop that i have i was tired of looking up research on the Kelpie

Dolores Derceto : oh that well i haven't seen the Kelpie for a while now

Silver : yeah well at least the Kelpie is happy now being free

Dolores Derceto : you have a point there

Silver : there isn't really nothing else for me to do since i was free from the Huntsman Jake along with the others

Dolores Derceto : then why don't you find yourself a boyfriend ?

Silver : i wish it was that simple see there isn't any other mermaid here besides me and you

Silver : on top of that i don't think that no one could love someone like me just for being me

Dolores Derceto : don't worry Silver someday that you'll find someone that likes you for just being yourself

Silver : so you found someone that likes you for you ?

Dolores Derceto : yes Jake Long's grandfather Luong Lao Shi deep down i feel like that he likes me just for being me

Silver : oh that's really great i'm happy for you

Dolores Derceto : Silver are you okay ?

Silver : oh yeah i'm fine i'm just doing my best trying to think positive right now

Dolores Derceto : okay Silver

the two mermaids continued their swim Sun Park was walking now still thinking about the choice the council had made for the humans and creatures to interact with each other when memories of her student Haley were shown to her as tears filled her eyes not wanting to lose her precious student with the strong bond that they developed over the past month or so

Sun Park : i know deep down that i don't want to let go but i have to but i'm going to feel lonely that she's going to be enrolled on the Isle

Dolores Derceto : Sun is that you ?

Sun Park : hello Mrs. Derceto yes that was me i just learned from the council that Haley was going to be enrolled onto the Dragon Academy along with Olivia

Silver : that's wonderful you're student has worked hard so she deserves that

Sun Park : i know but i just feel like i'm going to miss her not being there for dragon training

Dolores Derceto : i haven't met her sister yet so before she departs i have to meet her sometime

Sun Park : sure then i'll tell her the news when she comes back from her trip with Susan in Hong Kong

Silver : wow she's really bummed out by having her student leaving her

Dolores Dercerto : Silver Haley is really close to her so that's why she feels the way she feels right now

Silver : right but still shouldn't there be something that could be arranged for her to still have her as a dragon master and her as a student for the School For Gifted Children as well

Sun walked further down until she reaches the corner then she dragons up into her Korean dragon form taking flight quickly flapping her sky blue wings doing her best for not letting this get the best of her but soon she came to terms that letting go was going to be harder than she thought

End Of Chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Return To The Academy

Rose explained to Trixie that the two of them needed to return to the academy following a rumor that the Huntsmaster has developed a portal in the lab Trixie was going to question her on the rumor until she goes on to tell her that she heard from Huntsboy # 88 & Huntsboy # 89 the portal was off at the moment since that the chances of it actually working were very dim

Trixie : so you want me to go to the the academy ?

Rose : yes since you're the only one that never has been there before

Trixie : i really have a bad feeling about this

Rose : i'm going to be with you so if anything happens just find me and we can take care of it together

Trixie : right but what about the other students there ?

Rose : they're slow so that won't even have any idea what is happening until the last second

Trixie : alright once we get in what happens there ?

Rose : there the Huntsman we'll showcase the portal then he'll ask for volunteers everyone will step back refusing to go anywhere near the portal

Trixie : so that's when i volunteer to step forward testing the portal right ?

Rose : yep

Trixie : okay i'll help you with this as long as the Huntsman doesn't start acting crazy

Rose : hopefully he doesn't

Trixie : so you have spare Huntsclan uniforms i could wear ?

Rose : yeah i have plenty

just as the two girls were now walking away from the school Sara was beginning to have another vision of something bad this time her vision was showing Trixie wearing this burgundy jumpsuit standing in front of the portal going inside then the portal malfunctions and she is caught up in the blast Kara was looking at her after her vision was shown

Kara : Sara are you alright ?

Sara : a little bit but we have to stop Trixie & Rose before Trixie gets caught within the blast

Rose & Trixie head over to her place quickly to change into their huntsclans uniforms a few minutes later The Oracle Twins arrive at Rose's place in the amount of time Trixie & Rose had changed into their huntsclan uniforms

Sara : Trixie , Rose you can't go to the academy

Trixie : why not ?

Kara : because that portal that the Huntsclan has will backfire and you'll be caught up in the blast

Rose : look that portal is fully operational

Sara : take my advice on this one Rose if something happens to Trixie that it isn't good you're the one i'm coming after

Rose : alright i'll make sure that she doesn't get hurt

Sara : give us some uniforms we're coming as well

Kara : don't include me in this twin sister

Sara : you're coming whether you like or not

so the four girls put on their uniforms and leave right away going over to the academy that was located in the zoo taking the platform down to the underground lair where all of the students from the academy were gathered around the lab that was then Sara saw the portal

Sara : there it is

Kara : and the Huntsman is now choosing to pick someone to test out the portal

Huntsgirl # 18 : this is really not going to end well

as the Huntsman was picking someone to test the portal Trixie disguised as a member of the Huntsclan volunteers to be a test subject from there she walks down the steps toward the Huntsman himself handing her the burgundy jumpsuit there she puts on the jumpsuit now entering the portal while it was off searching around carefully for the on switch on the outside Sara was watching carefully when the Huntsboys 88 & 89 entered only to trip on the wire that was there a surge of energy was flowing through Rose happened to see this so she tries to inform the Huntsman about it but he ignores her and watches on when the surge went into the machine as Trixie finally found the on switch pressing the button and a white flash appeared inside and the black haired girl unleashed a loud scream as her Burgundy jumpsuit was white along with her hair color changing from black to white her eye color was now brown finally her skin tone became lighter identical to Sun Park's skin emerging from the portal

Sara : my vision came true

Rose : next time i won't take you for granted ever again

Trixie took a few steps before fainting Sara & Kara catch her just in time and the Oracle twins run away with Trixie in their arms leaving the Hunts lair quickly taking the platform back to the surface after that they left the area going to the one person that could provide some assistance Sun Park was at the gym again still trying to cope with Haley being enrolled in the Dragon Academy when there was a knock on the door so she goes to answer it only to see the Oracle Twins holding Trixie in her arms still knocked out from the accident Sun takes her inside to rest for a while and the twins leave hoping that Trixie was going to recover from the accident

End Of Chapter 12 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Danika's Swim

Trixie now regains consciousness as she was found herself inside the gym where Haley was trained at there she heard the sound of typing looking ahead to see Sun on her laptop typing something before turning her attention toward her

Sun Park : good you're awake

Trixie : wait a minute why am i in the gym ?

Sun Park : you don't remember do you ?

Trixie : the last thing i remember was being with Rose & the Oracle Twins at the Academy where the accident happened

Sun Park : the Oracle Twins brought you here afterward and they left

Trixie : i never had the chance to thank them for bringing me here when they did

Sun Park : don't worry you'll have the chance to say thank them but for now i need to know how did you ended up like that

Trixie : all of this started when i was listening to Rose tell me about a rumor from the two Huntsboys # 88 & 89 on a portal

Sun Park : uh-huh

Trixie : so me and rose changed into the Huntsclan's uniforms when Sara & Kara arrived with Sara having one of her visions about the event the twins tagged along

Sun Park : right

Trixie : so that was when all of us went to the academy where the Huntsman was picking a test subject and i volunteered to do it

Sun Park : and that was when you were given the Burgundy jumpsuit which is now white along with your hair , skin and eyes changing color ?

Trixie : yes

Sun Park : well from what i can tell that your DNA has changed entirely

Trixie : that's good right ?

Sun Park : yes you now have a ghost Dragon form

Trixie : you're kidding right ?

Sun Park : i'm afraid not

Trixie : so i have a mixture of ghost powers & dragon powers ?

Sun Park : yes

Trixie : okay but first things first i have to transform back into my human form

two dark blue rings form around her waist then the dark blue rings extended from her waist sweeping across her body now transforming back into her human form like Jake , Sun , Haley , Fred , Greggy and Lao Shi have done only without the use of dragon chi

Trixie : well i'm glad i'm back to normal now

Sun Park : that's wonderful

Trixie : i should tell Spud & Jake about this after all they're probably worried by now

Sun Park : you should

Trixie leaves right away to let Jake & Spud know elsewhere Stacey Wintergrin was in her room with Lacey & Tracey she was wearing a purple head band over her blonde hair along with two pink earrings on her ears a purple blueish sleeveless shirt a dark purple mini skirt and white boots sitting on her bed listening to Lacey retell the story about the fight

Stacey Wintergrin : i had a bad feeling that this was going to happen

Lacey : what do we do now that Euryale and Fury are back to avenge their sister Medusa ?

Stacey Wintergrin : we need Trixie Carter for this one

Tracey : are you sure about that Stacey ?

Lacey : yeah she doesn't have any powers

Stacey Wintergrin : she is the only one that could hold her own against the magical creatures that roam the land

Tracey : if this doesn't stop the two sisters then everything that we have will be turned into rubble

Stacey Wintergrin : no i won't let the Gorgons take away everything that we know and love

it was 12:00 pm now and Danika was at the pool wearing Millard's school swim team swimsuit now on the diving board preparing to dive when Jake & Spud were walking by Jake stopped to watch Danika as she dove into the pool swimming now working on her breath stroke swim Spud decided to watch alongside Jake at her swimming Trixie found Spud & Jake watching Danika swim

Trixie : hey guys

Jake : hey Trixie where have you been ?

Trixie : i was at the academy testing out the portal that the Huntsman had and i was given a combination of Dragon & Ghost powers

Spud : you're kidding right ?

Trixie : no i'm serious guys better yet i can show you

Jake : go ahead show us

Trixie : you got it !

the dark blue ring formed around her waste extending from her waist just like before her usual clothes were replaced with her white jumpsuit with the black ring going across her skin was lighter along with her black hair now being white and her eye color was brown

Jake : whoa Trix is that you ?

Trixie : yep

Spud : you look awesome !

Trixie : i know

Jake : so now you can kick butt with me twice as much now

Spud : now all you need is a name for your other form

Trixie : it has to be something that makes look less foolish and more awesome

Sun Park : what about Trixie Carter Phantom ?

Trixie : yeah something like that

Sun came to join her students in her Korean dragon form again she saw that Spud & Jake were supportive of their friend having the best of both worlds New York now had two magical protectors the American Dragon Jake Long & the new heroine Trixie Carter Phantom and Danika finished her swim for the day her brown hair was wet along with her skin wrapping a towel around her neck drying herself off before heading to the dressing room to change later on Trixie found the twins thanking them for saving her life at the last second the two looked at each other before she hugged them both and Kara smiled finally for the first time enjoying the hug with her twin sister

End Of Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Olivia's Deck

Olivia was in her bedroom now sitting down at her table with a bunch of cards in front of her the light was shining down on them her deck was full of Elemental Heroines Normal Monsters , Spells , and Traps Cards and Fusion Monsters in her extra deck her Normal Monster cards were dragon themed from learning about Haley's dragon form now along with spells that further increases her monsters dragon powers and the traps were to shield her monsters from being destroyed in battle or to equip them with special armor that provides a huge power boost later on she leaves the house with her deck going toward the park with her yellow bag carrying on the side with the black strap on her shoulder sits down on the bench her deck was in the bag Ms McGuire was in the park as well going for a little stroll when she spots Olivia going into her yellow bag to pull out her deck so the brown haired woman goes over sitting beside one of her students

Ms McGuire: Olivia hello is really good to see you

Olivia : oh i didn't see you there i was busy looking at my deck

Ms McGuire : i happen to notice as well tell me are you trying to branch out and do more ?

Olivia : yes i am

Ms McGuire : what is the motive behind your choice for having these cards with you ?

Olivia : after spending time with Haley also seeing no matter what she's up against she never gave up and well i treated her bad but I've changed

Ms McGuire : oh wow i never thought that you would change

Olivia : yes i know it's hard to believe but it's all true

Ms McGuire: i can see a bright future for you

Olivia : really ?

Ms McGuire: of course i always saw that about you that's why i often stood back watching you and Haley compete with each other and you were enrolled into the school for your outstanding performance

Olivia : that was the old me so

Ms McGuire : i understood what was going on between you and Haley

Olivia : now i started this deck basically to represent the bond that me and her have created

Ms McGuire : who knows you might be even stronger with whatever academy accepts you

Olivia : well it's not really about strength it's just to prove that friendships are stronger than being alone

Ms McGuire : that's right building bonds , friendships & connections is important

Ms McGuire & Olivia talked for a few more minutes before the redhead got up from her seat walking away waving goodbye to there she encounters Rose who was with her parents now going food shopping there she shows the blonde her deck

Rose : wow that's nice

Olivia : yep it's a dragon themed deck

Rose : that's really cool

Rose catches up with her parents waving goodbye to her and she continues walking with her deck in her yellow hand bag now has to build a duel disk for herself elsewhere Jake & Trixie were at the skate park on their skate boards having a little race against each other when the three cheerleaders appeared before them

Jake : Stacey , Lacey & Tracey

Trixie : what are you girls doing here ?

Stacey : we need your help

Trixie : with what ?

Lacey : Euryale she's back

Tracey : here and Fury are going to get avenge their fallen Gorgon by attacking us

both Jake & Trixie looked at each other before looking at the cheerleaders understanding that they were in need of help so the American Dragon & half human half ghost offer to help them deal with the two Gorgons now to prevent them from getting their revenge for their fallen Gorgon

End Of Chapter 14 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : The Dragon Ghostly Wail

Euryale & Fury were walking around New York everyone was terrified of the magical creatures that some of the citizen remained in their cars & houses just then the Nymph who was in the sewers at the time uses her water power to send the manhole cover flying

Fury : perfect now my clothes are all wet now !

Euryale : hey you stupid Nymph watch were you spraying that sewer water these are dry clean only

Nymph : you dare insult the great Nymph ?

Euryale : yes i do and since you wet our clothes you're going to help us

Nymph : why should i help the likes of you ?

Fury : because if you don't you'll be stuck in the sewers forever with no chance of ever being free to roam the earth as you please

Nymph : go on

Euryale : think once we get rid of the American Dragon Jake Long we can finally enslave the humans

Nymph : that doesn't sound like a bad idea alright i'll help you with getting rid of the American Dragon

Fury : this is going to be perfect

Euryale : you're so right Fury kicking his sorry dragon butt is going to best fun i ever had

Nymph : just you wait American Dragon i'm coming for you

Jake & Trixie were at Long's house playing a video game while Spud sat in between them looking at the T.V screen when the house phone rang Jonathan comes from the kitchen to answer the phone he hears Sun's voice on the other end

Jonathan : good afternoon Mrs. Park

Sun Park : hello Mr. Long is Jake there right now ?

Jonathan : oh yeah he's in the living room playing a video game

Sun Park : can you call him for me ?

Jonathan : sure

he calls Jake right away informing him of Sun's phone call so Jake & Trixie both pause the game leaving Spud to continue looking at the T.V Screen Jonathan hands his son the remote as he heads back in the kitchen to resume cooking

Jake : hello ?

Sun Park : Jake the two Gorgons have found the water Nymph they formed a new alliance now to take you down once and for all

Jake : oh boy

Trixie : somehow i knew that is going to result to this

Jake : where are they at now ?

Sun Park : they're in front of the Museum

Jake : we'll be over there in 5 minutes

Trixie : i'm coming too this is a good reason to test out my powers

Spud : so you're leaving me here ?

Jake : yeah Spud

Trixie : we won't take long

Spud : sure

Jake : dad we're heading out !

Jonathan : okay son

Jake & Trixie head outside the house once outside Jake transforms into the American Dragon & Trixie transforms into her ghost form the two take flight toward the east side to stop the Gorgon & Nymph Stacey , Lacey & Tracey now wearing their cheerleader outfits were also there as well

Stacey Wintergrin : girls we have company

Fury : long time no see cheerleaders

Tracey : come on let's get this over with so that we can resume our Museum tour

Lacey : what about Jake & Trixie ?

Stacey Wintergrin : we'll just have to hold them down until they arrive

so the two Gorgons & the three cheerleaders clashed in the hallway there while the Nymph was using her water power to wet the girls Stacey was punching Euryale in her face also pulling on her hair as well dragging her down the hall Lacey & Tracey were dishing out a double beating on Fury tearing her clothes in half also punching her in the jaw on her mouth forcing her to lose some teeth Sun Park stood outside the Museum when Jake & Trixie arrived

Sun Park : Stacey and the other girls are inside dealing with them right now

Trixie : it's about time we introduce ourselves don't you think ?

Jake : yo i'm down

Trixie fires a red orange ghost ray opening the doors of the place hitting the Nymph in the back the magical creature turns around to see her flying toward her extremely fast with a ghost tail she attempts to wet her only for her to turn invisible avoiding getting wet turns visible again and punches her Jake wraps his dragon tail around her neck choking her to death until he releases his grip on her neck Euryale & Fury were now beaten to a pulp

Euryale : this isn't right we're suppose to win this time

Lacey : too bad you won't win

Fury : find then if we're going to die you're coming with us

Jake : um... does anybody has any ideas now ?

Trixie : everyone stand behind me

Sun Park : Trixie wait it's too risky

Trixie : i know but we don't have any other options

Sun Park : okay

Euryale : what are you ... ?

before she could say anymore Trixie inhaled first then exhaled releasing a highly destructive stream of ecto dragon chi energy from her vocal chords and mouth accompanied by a distinct ghostly dragon moaning sound causing Jake , Sun and the cheerleaders to cover their ears to avoid going death during her Dragon Ghostly Wail her ice powers were coming as well turning her chi to blue freezing the water Nymph and the two Gorgons right there on the spot then she stops

Jake : whoa

Trixie : did i just do that ?

Sun Park : yes you froze them while doing your ghostly dragon wail

Trixie : that was awesome

the Dragon Council arrived a few minutes later to take the group away to their headquarters where they were going to be in court for the crimes against the magical creatures & humans Jake & Trixie returned home only to find out that Jonathan had made a huge mess in the short amount of time they were gone Spud was eating the cake batter off the floor and cabinets while Jake & Trixie cleaned up the place then the resumed playing their video game for the rest of the afternoon with Jake beating Trixie he did his victory dance after that Spud & Trixie left the house and Jake spent the evening with his dad eating dinner while watching a movie

End Of Chapter 15 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Haley Gets Kidnapped Part 1

Susan & Haley were on the beach this time Susan was wearing her red two piece bikini with yellow flames while Haley was wearing her orange two piece swimsuit with white they were going surfing now with their own surfboards paddling out toward the sea to catch some waves

Susan : okay Haley are you ready to surf ?

Haley : yes mommy

Susan : this is going to be wonderful to watch my own daughter surf her first wave i got my camera to record this moment

Haley : so how far do i have to go mommy ?

Susan : just to the middle right there where you can catch your first wave at

Haley : okay

paddling on her board now going out toward the sea Susan starts to record her paddling on her surfboard with the letters REC on the upper left corner now Haley continued to paddle until the water current started to pick up then she stood up on her board as the water was now forming a wave the seven year old began surfing on the inside of the wave rubbing her hand against the water Susan continued to record her surfing inside the wave

Susan : you're doing good Haley !

Haley : thank you mommy only if daddy could see this

Susan : don't worry we'll show him when we return to New York

she continued to record her as she performed a hand stand on her board finally to make her performance outstanding she transformed into her dragon form standing on her tail towards the end of the wave there a mysterious sea creature was swimming underneath her board and Haley now in her dragon form was about to revert back when the sea creature managed to capture her right there and Susan recorded the entire thing then stop recording only to notice her board that Jake's sister was on still together in one piece

Susan : oh no Haley is in danger now i have to use my elements from the Mark Of The Dragon to get her back

Haley now with a pink shield around her body trying to break free from the creature's grasp until he swims all the way to his hideout back on the surface Susan had paddled to the middle of the ocean now determined to get her back taking a look at her arms seeing the mark which gave even more reason to go down there and confront the sea creature taking a deep breath going underwater now swimming toward the hideout

Sea Creature : you're going to be my bride

Haley : hold on i'm too young to get married

Sea Creature : nonsense you're just the right age for me to get married so that i can offspring

Haley : this is the worst thing that could happen to me

Susan : hey Sea Creature let me daughter go !

Sea Creature : i take that your the mother of this child ?

Susan : yes i am

Sea Creature : don't stand in my way of my marriage or else she dies

Susan : i won't let you harm my baby

Haley : mommy i'm scared

Susan : don't worry Haley i'm going to save you

Sea Creature : you come any closer and i'll drain her dragon chi before i can produce my offspring

Susan : no i won't let you lay on finger on her

the mark begins to glow her arms again this time it was sky blue which used a lot of her dragon chi Sun was feeling the usage of the dragon chi however she was unable to locate the source at he canal shop Fu was looking up Lao Shi who was starting to feel his daughters Dragon Chi rising past it's limits he quickly exits the shop leaving Fu there to watch over the shop he gets into his truck that was used for the heist taking that to drive to the airport arriving just in time going through the scanner he follows the group of people toward the plane now leaving Hong Kong what he was going to discover next would change everything about his daughter

To Be Continued 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Haley Is Kidnapped Part 2

Luong Lao Shi arrived in Hong Kong getting off the plane now still picking up traces of his daughter's Chi all the way until he stops at the Hong Kong Beach seeming like a dead end until he noticed that her Chi was still in use just not above the surface he quickly changes into his dragon form flying above while sensing Susan's Chi until stopping right in the middle he flies down quickly making a big splash now underwater with a dark blue aura covering his entire body swimming toward the hideout where Susan was right now

Susan : it's about time i take but what you took from me

Sea Creature : don't come any closer or i drain her Dragon Chi

Haley : mommy !

Susan's eyes were changing color as well they were sky blue as she was controlling the water around her similar to Katara did of the water tribe from Avatar The Last Airbender using her water bending to attack the creature directly pushing further away from Haley her dad arrived to see her water bending he started to remember when she was just 3 years old when she was watching Katara waterbed the same way Susan is right now but much stronger

Haley : this is my chance to break free

Luong Lao Shi : Haley are you hurt anywhere ?

Haley : i'm fine but mommy

Luong Lao Shi : don't worry she's going to take care of it

Susan formed two water giant fist around her hands punching him directly with different splashes of water around his hideout until he was weak and no longer being able to stand from her dealing the blow to the head and she stood right over him

Susan : it's over you lost now leave my daughter alone or else

Sea Creature : ha ha ha

Susan : what's so funny ?

Sea Creature : because you just fell for the decoy

Susan : a decoy

another Sea Creature appears in the room standing near the pink dragon as she tried to break free struggling when the second sea creature struck his hand directly into her chest she let out a cry of pain both Luong Lao Shi & Susan watched as Haley was reverting back to her human form this time she was starting to get younger and younger

Luong Lao Shi : Susan !

Susan : got it !

using her water bending once more to knock the him off her feet before the first sea creature tried to stop her and her dad breathed fire burning him the second sea creature drained all of her dragon chi and was reverted back to a child so her orange two piece swimsuit with white was no longer was fitting for her Lao Shi's daughter stopped water bending going over to her daughter

Susan : Haley

Young Haley : what's going on and where am i ?

Susan : dad what happened ?

Luong Lao Shi : apparently her Dragon Chi & her youth was drained which resulted in Young Haley

Susan : oh boy what am i going to tell Jonathan , Jake , Spud , Trixie , Rose & Sun now ?

Luong Lao Shi : we'll just have to tell them the truth

later on Susan , Luong Lao Shi & Young Haley Long returned to the surface where Lao Shi heads back to the airport to catch a plane back to New York she hugs him then he leaves Susan and Young Haley return to the hotel where Susan places her on the bed then goes over to the phone there Jonathan answers the phone only to hear his wife on the other end there she explains to him to bring her other clothes that she wore when her Jake were younger so he goes up to her bed room searching for her clothes when he finds them in the drawer grabbing her pink short sleeved shirt with a flamingo pink color with two white buttons in the middle a pink long skirt white socks and black shoes and her pink two rubberbands then he grabs her second outfit which was pink short sleeved shirt a pink long skirt white socks and black shoes and pink ribbons finally grabbing her last one which was a pink sleeveless shirt with one yellow buttery a black waist band going across the middle and five on her long pink skirt white shoes and black shoes returns to the phone telling his wife that she has the clothes then she tells to take it to her dad's shop

Jonathan : okay i'll handle it

getting into his car now driving away from the house going through traffic as the traffic lights were green now in Manhattan's Chinatown enters the shop Fu Dog was there so he placed the box of her clothes next to him and exits the shop there Fu takes the box of her clothes using the magic mirror to send the box directly to her the box appears on the bed from there Lao Shi's daughter took over with being around Young Haley Kay Long

End Of Chapter 17 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : Susan Breaks It Down

Young Haley was sitting on the bed now looking at a stressed Susan Long pacing back and forth in front of her she was very confused by this that was when the black haired chinese woman finally stopped pacing back and forth taking a deep breath calming down before speaking to her

Susan : okay Haley what i'm about to tell you is a far-fetched so i'll explain it the best way i can okay ?

Young Haley : okay mommy

Susan : okay right now you're not the right age that you're suppose to be thanks to the sea creature draining your dragon chi and your youth

Young Haley : dragon chi ?

Susan : yes Haley you had dragon chi like your 14 year old brother you are a dragon descendant

Young Haley : i am ?

Susan : yes you are that is very reason i had to hide the existence from my husband

Young Haley : why did you keep that part of the family hidden mommy ?

Susan : see Haley i couldn't risk him knowing that his son & daughter were dragons so instead of telling him i wrote a letter with all of the details on it when i was in high school

Young Haley : you must have been pretty when you were high school

Susan : yes that was what he adored about me but anyway you have dragon powers just like Jake however you needed training with morphing certain parts of your body

Young Haley : oh

Susan : so that was when i searched around for someone to help you with your dragon morphing that was when i came across this woman named Sun Park

Young Haley : who is Sun Park ?

Susan : Sun Park is the teacher for the home economics at Jake's Middle School i learned that she was also a dragon like my dad , you , Jake , Greggy , the Dragon Council and Fred Nerk

Young Haley : that's nice

Susan : Haley by the time the dragon training ended you were fully transforming into your dragon form like the others i never felt so proud in my life raising you & Jake

Young Haley : well i'm happy for you

Susan : thank you that means so much to me so now i have to seek help with getting you back to the right age before we head back home

Young Haley : so who are you going to ask ?

Susan : i'm going to ask our pet talking dog Fu Dog to see if he can ask Veronica to supply him with spells

Young Haley : okay

later on that day Susan was on the phone calling directly to her dad's electronics shop Fu Dog was sleeping on the floor when the phone rang waking the grey dog instantly he pulls the phone down from the counter answering it

Fu : hello ?

Susan : Fu it's me

Fu : hey Susan what do you need ?

Susan : i need you to ask Veronica with a potion to bring her back to her current age

Fu : well gramps has the Miracle Youth that Jake obtained from the parallel world if i could combine that with the potion you can restore Haley back to her seven year old self

Susan : alright Fu i'll wait

Fu : okay Susan i'll have ready soon

from there he goes into the small room where the miracle youth herb was at then returns to the front to call Veronica who was finished selling her last potion for the day her cellphone starts to ring so she goes into her purse to answer it

Veronica : hello Fu

Fu : Veronica can you help me because Jake's sister is not in her right age

Veronica : oh my look i'll be over there soon

Veronica used her webs to travel across the city making it to the electronics shop where Fu was waiting outside for her then Fu & Veronica went inside the shop working on the potion using the miracle youth herb there a new potion was created for Haley after that he throws it throw the portal to Susan's location where Haley was drawing a picture of a house with the sun shining above along with a green garden when her mom entered the room with the potion in hand she tells her now three year old daughter to drink it in which she does and there was a puff of smoke appeared in front of her now Haley was back to the right age along with her dragon powers returning however she didn't remember anything from that little experience so when she asked her mom what was happening she replies saying " that it was a long story and she's just glad to have her back " their weekend in Hong Kong continued on

End Of Chapter 18 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : A Change In Plans

Sun Park was coming out of the supermarket after paying for her groceries now in a brown bag that she was holding in her arms to keep from falling out the brown paper bag walking down a block from the supermarket when she ran into Rose who was coming Central Park jogging with the sweat running down her head from her blonde hair

Sun Park : Rose are you alright ?

Rose : oh yes i'm fine thank you i was just coming back from jogging around Central Park in order to maintain my hourglass figure and you ?

Sun Park : i was just coming out of the supermarket with my groceries since i haven't eaten in days now

Rose : why ?

Sun Park : ever since the dragon council had that meeting about Haley i haven't been able to think straight

Rose : it's that bad huh ?

Sun Park : yes it is even though i'm supportive of her branching out on her own but at the same time i feel sad that she won't be there for dragon training anymore

Rose : you developed a bond with her every since the first day and now you can just let go of that special bond

Sun Park : yes that's exactly how i'm feeling at this point how did you know ?

Rose : call it a girl's intuition

Sun Park : i don't know what else to do now Rose i'm trying my best to control my emotions but it's hard for me to do

Rose : i think that you should trust in the council's choice with Haley it's not like she's going to go off forever

Sun Park : i understand but my heart is telling me that she's going to be gone for a while which is going to result in me being lonely

Rose : you have to look on the bright side of this

Sun Park : and that is ?

Rose : with everything that you taught her about peace unlike Jake's dragon trainer she'll make you proud

Sun Park : you're right

Rose : take my advice Haley wouldn't let you down for nothing in the world

Sun Park : i know that she wouldn't do that

after speaking with Rose Sun Park returns to her home before 3:00 pm inside she had placed her bag on the counter when she heard a knock on the door there Sun comes out of the kitchen going toward the door opening it only to see Councilor Omina there in her human form

Sun Park : Councilor Omina what brings you here ?

Councilor Omina : i came here to inform you that there has been a change in plans for Haley & Olivia enrolled in the Dragon Academy

Sun Park : how come ?

Councilor Omina : after the meeting ending i felt like you were proud however you were also feeling depressed at the same time

Sun Park : yes i was

Councilor Omina : so i spoke to the other members and we decided that Haley & Olivia can attend the academy under one condition

Sun Park : huh ?

Councilor Omina : you should be the teacher

Sun Park : well i have one teacher's job already but i guess two jobs wouldn't hurt

Councilor Omina : and you be closer to your student

Sun Park : thank you Councilor Omina

Councilor Omina : you're welcome

now feeling relieved that she doesn't have to be separated from Jake's sister now back at the Academy Huntsgirl # 18 was in the lab by herself filled with rage that Huntsgirl # 23 beating her up over Spud who was disguised as 89there she stood from her seat her eyes filled with the burning flame determined to confront Huntsgirl # 23 taking matters into her own hands without the Huntsman knowing or catching on to her scheme also taking one of the Huntstaff for her battle with Huntsgirl # 23

End Of Chapter 19 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : Huntsgirl # 18 VS Huntsgirl # 23 Battle On The Pantheon Building

Huntsgirl # 23 was walking through the hallway of the Huntsclan academy on her way to her locker when she looked down to see a note next to her books so she picks up the folded note before unfolding the note Huntsgirl # 23 looks around making sure that it was safe to read then unfolds the note and begins to read it carefully

Huntsgirl # 23 : dear Huntgirl # 23 we have a score to settle you stood in the way of my love for Huntsboy # 89 and now you must pay dearly meet me on the Pantheon Building at 7:30 pm and come alone

Rose now in her Huntsclan uniform her blonde hair was snatched in a ponytail was coming down the hallway when Huntsgirl # 23 was reading the " Sincerely Yours Huntsgirl # 18 " at the bottom of the page when the blonde walked up on her quickly thinking on impulse attacks her only for her to block her punches and kicks

Rose : Huntsgirl # 23 what are you doing ?

Huntsgirl # 23 : oh Huntsgirl it's only you sorry about that i was reading this note that Huntsgirl # 18 left for me

Rose : i see it

Huntsgirl # 23 : she wants to confront me on the Pantheon Building for me to come alone at 7:30 pm

Rose : so you're going to the building ?

Huntsgirl # 23 : yes Huntsgirl i have to since i'm the one that she blames for preventing her to claim Huntsboy # 89 as her own for the dance that the Academy had

Rose : i really think that you should try to talk it out with her

Huntsgirl # 23 : sorry but talking to her is out of the question now i have to go face to face with her in order to end this once and for all

Rose : please let me come with you

Huntsgirl # 23 : sorry but i have to go alone like i said i'm the one that she blames so i'm the only that can take her rage

Rose : i understand that but what if she tries to murder you ?

Huntsgirl # 23 : i won't let her murder me and i'm not going down without a fight

Rose : it doesn't have to be this way you and her can both come to an understanding that doesn't involve bloodshed

standing in front of her locker listening to her trying her best to convince her not to fight however she insisted on fighting Huntsgirl # 18 now taking off her mask finally revealing her face holding the mask that all of the students wear around the academy then puts the mask back on prepares to leave when Rose placed her hand on her right shoulder refusing to let her take responsibility Huntsgirl # 23 smiled first before flipping over her now standing behind the blonde and strikes her from behind in her back knocking her out laying on the hallway floor with her eyes closed Huntsgirl # 23 leaves her there and goes to the hanger where the helicopter was climbing in the front starts the engine along with the helicopter's rotors the hanger's roof doors open up as the helicopter lifts off the destination was the Pantheon Building a few hours later the Huntsman was walking through the hallway when he looked down to see to see Rose so he ran toward her quickly that was when she came too

Huntsman : what happened ?

Rose : Huntsgirl # 23 knocked me out when i tried to stop her from going to fight Huntsgirl # 18 she's gone now

Huntsman : i was afraid this might happen

Rose : what are we going to do now ?

Huntsman : i'm going to send the other members to go to her location before the situation gets out of hand while you contact the American Dragon about the situation

Rose : i understand

he goes to let the students now about the situation at hand while Rose pull out her cellphone to call Jake miles away from the academy Jake , Sun Park & Luong Lao Shi were down by the water front looking out at the sea when his cellphone started to ring with the theme to his show only without the words going into his pocket now to pull out his cellphone seeing Rose and her picture on the screen pressing the green button to answer the incoming call

Jake : hey Rose what's up ?

Rose : i need your help again to prevent a horrible outcome from a battle

Jake : okay calm down and tell me everything

Rose : the two Huntsgirls that you & Spud met at the academy

Jake : yeah ?

Rose : they're going to fight again to finish what they started i tried to reason with Huntsgirl # 23 and i was knocked out that was when the Huntsman found me now he's going to get the others

Jake : see i told Spud that we should have stopped them from fighting but he was enjoying that all to much

Rose : so are you going to help me ?

Jake : of course

Rose : thank you Jake

Jake : you're welcome Rose

Sun Park : Jake is everything alright ?

Jake : no the two girls from the academy are going to fight so i have to lend a helping hand before this ends tragic

Sun Park : Jake this is such a heavy burden we're coming too

Jake : okay but when this over with i'm going to have a little chat with Spud about this

Sun Park : that's a good idea you can express how you feel

Jake , Sun & Lao Shi quickly transformed into their respected dragon forms and they flew away from the pier Huntsgirl 18 # was waiting on top of the building with her staff in hand looking at her watch displaying the time 7:30 the helicopter was arriving at the Pantheon Building Huntsgirl # 23 jumps out of the helicopter landing on the roof

Huntsgirl # 18 : i see you made

Huntsgirl # 23 : let's just get this senseless fight over with

Huntsgirl # 18 : fine by me

the two Huntsgirls began clashing with each other until Huntsgirl # 18 uses her staff to knock her mask off and sends her flying into a Gargoyle shattering it standing up Huntsgirl # 23 was no longer wearing her mask

Huntsgirl # 18 : this building while be your grave

Huntsgirl # 23 : over my dead body

Rose : don't do this !

Huntsgirl # 18 : i knew that you would be to foolish to come alone

Jake : it doesn't have to be this way

Sun Park : he's right there is a better way to handle this than killing each other

Huntsgirl # 18 : no she's going to die and then number 89 will be all mine

Rose : i better stop her before she attacks again

Lao Shi : Rose wait

it was too late for him to call Rose back soon the Huntsman and the other students came to the building as well only to witness Rose moving forward toward Huntsgirl # 18 as she was charging toward Huntsgirl # 23 waiting for the strike to come but instead Rose takes the hit for her the hit was hard that she was knocked off the building Jake saw her so he tried to save her flying down the side of the building getting closer to her that it until she lands on a parked car down below hurting her back right in front of him he flew down to see her in a unforgettable sight slamming his fist against the pavement with tears in his eyes the Huntsman disarmed her while the other members helped the second Huntsgirl up Sun flew down to see Jake on his knees sobbing while calling 911 a ambulance truck comes a few minutes after his phone call and Rose was taken into the back of the truck while Sun & Jake watched as they truck drove away the Huntsman suspended Huntsgirl # 18 from the academy following that event troubled by the outcome Lao Shi joined him understanding the pain that he's going through right now Rose's parents were the last ones to learn about her trying to break up the fight Rose's mother was in tears crying in her husband's arms the only thing they could do now was to stand by her side no matter what Jake went to Spud's place Sun was there with him he comes to the door

Spud : Jake what's up ?

Jake : Rose is in the hospital now trying to break up the fight between the two Huntsgirls trying to claim you as their prize

Spud : oh man

Jake : i told you we should have stopped this but you chose to encourage it and now Rose is hurt because of it i hope you can sleep at night knowing what you've done

Sun Park : Jake's right you should have intervened then it wouldn't have come to this

Sun & Jake left after expressing how they felt the last thing he saw was them changing into their dragon forms flying away with the half of the moon out tonight feeling the guilt of his actions from being in the academy he goes upstairs refusing to sleep for the rest of night finally understanding that Jake was right

End Of Chapter 20 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 : Cheering Spud Up

the next day after the fight between the two girls Spud was laying on his bed now looking up at the ceiling with th rotating fan above his arms were folded behind his head still remembering the words that the American Dragon told him a few hours after the fight

Jake : i told you we should have intervened but you chose to indulge them and now Rose is in the hospital i hope you're happy

Spud : Jake was right i should have intervened then it wouldn't have resulted to this

now sitting up on the side of the bed looking at himself in the mirror before getting up off his bed now going to the bathroom to take a shower then he finishes his morning shower drying himself off returning to his bed room putting on his underwear first before putting on his orange t-shirt first then he puts on his blue short sleeved shirt with a green alien's head brown pants and white shoes putting his dark green hat on exits his room coming down the steps slowly walking by his mother who had scrambled eggs however he wasn't in the mood for scrambled eggs

Ms Spudinski : Spud is everything okay ?

Spud : oh yes everything is fine i'm just not feeling in the mood to eat scrambled eggs today that's all

Ms Spudinski : oh okay just let me know if you're hungry

Spud : thank you mom

Ms Spudinski : you're welcome son

leaving the house now while his mother was washing the dishes he sits down at the stop of the staircase watching people across the street on the sidewalk walking by including some of the students from Millard he sighed while watching the people walk by Stacey was coming down the street wearing her white short sleeveless cheerleader shirt with a orange outline white cheerleader mini skirt with thin black stripes pointing upward and a dark brown stripe going across on the bottom along with pink white socks and pink shoes with a white sole stopping in front of the house to notice Spud at the top of the staircase

Stacey Wintergrin : Spud hello !

Spud : hi Stacey

Stacey Wintergrin : you don't sound happy what's wrong ?

Spud : i have been feeling down ever since Jake told me that the two girls at this academy were fighting and Rose tried to break it up and she ended up in the hospital

Stacey Wintergrin : ooh

Spud : Jake tried to save her but he was too late and she fell on top of a parked car after being knocked off the building by the other girl

Stacey Wintergrin : that sounds awful

Spud : i know and it's all my fault because of my stupidity i'm such a horrible person

Stacey Wintergrin : that is not true

Spud : what do you mean ?

Stacey Wintergrin : you're a good person that went of their way just to set up a dance for me

Spud : you think i'm a good person but deep down i feel like a huge jerk

Stacey Wintergrin : what happened at the Academy wasn't your fault

Spud : are you sure ?

Stacey Wintergrin : yes because deep down in my heart those two girls were the ones that started of all this along with putting that Rose girl in the hospital

Spud : one of the girls that was fighting was suspended from the academy altogether

Stacey Wintergrin : good serves her right

Spud : i feel a little bit better but it won't be enough to lift me over my guilt

Stacey Wintergrin : here i have something for you that could help you get over your guilt

Spud : i don't understand Stacey

the cheerleader kissed him while holding his hands tightly Spud opened his left eye just a little to see her crying with tears running down her cheeks feeling the pain that he was feeling at the moment Trixie & Jake were on their skateboards skating on the sidewalk on the other side of the street stopping to see Spud & Trixie making out on the staircase

Jake : you two need to get a room

Trixie : you got that right but i have a better

Jake : what do you have in mind ?

Trixie : i need to borrow your phone

Jake : sure you can borrow phone

going into his pocket pulling out his cellphone handing it to her and she decides to take a snapshot of Stacey Wintergrin & Spud making out then she was uploading the photo to her facebook with the caption two lovebirds that need to get a room ASAP ! then she give him back the phone and they continue skating down the sidewalk as for Rose waking up wearing a hospital gown looking around the room her friend Courtney was there along with the Oracle Twins , Brad Morton , Hans Rotwood , Nigel Thrall , Lacey & Tracey , Danika Hunnicutt , Rose's mom & dad & her unknown twin was there Jonathan & Sun Park were there lastly Fred Nerk and Lao Shi was there along with the other students giving her get well cards and roses that were in a vase putting them on the table beside her bed Huntsman was at the academy in his small room thinking to himself when one of the students reports from the mountain region displaying a video of a path of destruction there he had now he had a assignment for Rose when she checks out of the hospital to make it up to her for not stepping in to save her from the fall off the Pantheon Building that night

End Of Chapter 21 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : The Resurrection Of The Krylock

Sun Park , Jake Long , Aruther Spudinski and Trixie Carter were at the area where the trio was selling cupcakes at it was empty now Jake and Trixie still remembered the day that Kyrlock was there attacking along with the humans turning into Kyrlock like creatures including Jake's sister Haley until he defeated him and everyone was back to normal Spud had forgot everything that happened that night Trixie sighed while Jake & Spud chuckled a little however he still worried about Rose after the fall off the Pantheon Building and Sun noticed so she decided to speak with him

Sun Park : Jake is something troubling you right now ?

Jake : yes it's Rose i just feel like i could have saved her from that fall that the two girls were fighting over Spud

Sun Park : you did everything that you could do

Jake : at least you think so but i just feel i could have just been by her side when she was taken to the hospital

Sun Park : don't worry Jake Rose is going to recover from this she's strong so nothing will keep her down from long

Jake : okay Mrs. Park i'll take your advice for it but when she's is released i'm going to tell her how i felt after she was emitted

Sun Park : that's a nice thought i'm sure she'll be happy to see you

Trixie : so Sun what are we doing out here anyway ?

Sun Park : this is my little treat for the three of you since you managed to balance school and your dragon duties to protect the magical community and your graduation as well

Jake : i just do this to keep all the creatures safe

Trixie : yeah it was lit afterwards we were partying having fun

Jake : oh yeah Sun even had a good time herself dancing with

Sun Park : it was fun and all but i was starting to get a little nervous around him

Spud : why ?

Sun Park : because the way he was looking at me it was almost like he knew about me being a dragon

Trixie : how is that possible ?

Sun Park : i don't know how Trixie but i have to be careful he'll make an attempt to expose me to the world

Jake : as long as i'm here i won't let me do that to you

Sun Park : i know that you won't let him expose my secret

Trixie : along with me you're our favorite teacher

Spud : yeah he won't stand against a chance against team dragon

Trixie : when did you come up with that name ?

Spud : i thought that it was our team wrestling name

Jake : no Spud

Sun Park : it's good to see them finally getting them along

meanwhile the teacher for the Manhattan Genius Institute Of Students along with Eli Excelsior Pandarus were looking through the graveyard of the dead magical evil threats and the two notice the skeleton of the Krylock

Mrs Grumplestock : so Pandarus should we bring this creature back from the dead ?

Eil Pandarus : sure

using his wizardry to aid in her resurrection with the resurrection spell that he learned recently using the Kyrlock creature as a test subject the wizard of Wall Street uses his magic to surround the skeleton with a green aura then a bright yellow green flash appeared which mean't the spell had worked sending the creature to the last known location before his death there Trixie's dragon ghost sense went off for the first time

Sun Park : Trixie what's the matter ?

Trixie: he's back

Sun Park : who's back ?

Jake : she means the Kyrlock

the Krylock appeared before the group more powerful than he was before Jake killed him Jake & Sun Park quickly transform into their respected dragon forms while Trixie had the dark blue rings around her waist again extending from her waist sweeping across her body transforming into her ghost form leaving Spud the only one without any dragon or ghost powers he was forced to hide behind one of the stands while Trixie Phantom , Jake Long & Sun Park in their dragon forms

Jake Long : it looks like it's going to take a lot more than me striking him this time

Sun Park : is that how you got rid of him the last time ?

Jake Long : yes with his own stinger

Trixie Phantom : let me try

her hand had green ecto energy formed around flying forward toward the creature fires a green ecto energy blast toward him and it does a little bit of damage but not enough to kill him so he hits her with his stinger knocking her badge forcing Trixie to turn invisible to avoid being hurt by the stands Jake & Sun breath fire burning the creature's cobra's head and they were struck with the creatures's claws that was when Jake's phone started to ring

Jake : Gramps this isn't really a good time

Lao Shi : is something troubling you young dragon ?

Jake : the Kyrlock is back

Lao Shi : do you want me to assist ?

Jake : that would be a bad idea if you were injured then i would never get over my grief this is something that i have to do in order to protect the people that i care about

their phone conversations ends and another portal appears which gave the American Dragon an idea Sun & Trixie joined him on his idea the creature was ready to attack again when all three were flying toward him sending him through the portal now in the other dimension filled with lava and rocks finally Jake grabbed a hold of his stinger while Sun was breathing fire burning him even further finally Trixie used her ice power fusing her ecto energy with her snowball then throws it forward toward Krylock freezing him and Jake pushed him over the edge into the lava then the three of them leap through the portal to the dimension before closing returning to their dimension the portal closed after that Trixie transformed back her human form

Trixie : well i'm glad that's over with now

Jake : yeah me too

Sun Park : Jake are you going to go see Rose now ?

Jake : oh yes thanks for reminding me

flying away from the area now leaving the others to see Rose back at the Institute was watching Jake carefully through Pandarus's wizard powers now seeing his powers for the first time she considers him to be a worthy adversary however unknown to Jake, Sun , Trixie & Spud that this was only the beginning a lot more bigger threats were going to come their way very soon

End Of Chaptwer 22 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : The Doppelganger Technique

Susan had looked at her arms carefully trying to understand the meaning behind the mark of the dragon that was on her arms while Haley was laying on the floor watching her favorite cartoon when she bent down toward her so she turned away from the t.v looking up directly into her mother's eyes seeing signs of worry and concern form within along with her facial expression that she was making right now which made her start to worry

Susan : Haley you don't have to worry i am perfectly fine

Haley : okay mommy

Susan : is there something that you to learn how to do ?

Haley : well i wanted to learn how to duplicate myself like Jake did

Susan : hmm that would be difficult for you to do

Haley : what could be so hard about creating a doppelganger

Susan : it's just than when you create doppelgangers and this happened to your brother you will start to get weaker with each clone you create

Haley : but i wasn't going to make but one that could help you out

Susan : i understand the thought of it and i thank you for caring but there are somethings that you can't do on your own

Haley : but

Susan : trust me it's for the best that you let me handle the difficult task

Haley : okay i understand mommy

Susan : in the meantime you can practice using your dragon chi to project a perfect clone of yourself

Haley gets up from the floor understanding that she wants to handle everything without her trying to lend a helping hand so she quickly transforms into her dragon form and flies out the window instead of going through the main door flying away from the hotel now flapping her pink wings looking bsck at the room seeing her clean up the place without her which made her heart ache from the sight alone there she finds a nice quiet spot to work on the doppelganger technique

Haley : okay Haley all you need to do is channel your dragon chi in order to make a perfect clone

in her dragon form closing her eyes a pink large aura covered her body during that short instance she had her pink chi flowing being projected from her body onto the ground now opens her eyes now hoping that she made the perfect clone flies down to see her first clone however what she witnessed wasn't something to have on the first try her skin was pale compared to her skin but her face was bloated and her body was fat and out of shape

Haley : awww man ! i thought i had on my first try

the clone was speaking extremely slow and walking slow toward the original then she pulls the clone back in restoring her dragon chi now disappointed with the results returns to the hotel only to find Susan on the phone with her catering assistant hanging up on him right away after Haley came in

Susan : well how did it go ?

Haley : it was terrible

Susan : let me guess your clone was wearing nothing but her panties ?

Haley : no far from that my clone was fat and out of shape walking slow and talking slow i'm going to face facts i'll never master the doppelganger technique like Jake

Susan : you will it only takes a matter of time

Haley : that's easy for you to say

leaving her alone to resume her phone conversation was her assistant she was reassuring that she was going to take care of the rancid cookie dough issue once she returns to New York Haley now had her head buried into her arms then lifts her head up looking at herself in the mirror finally having enough being depressed now as the seven year old intelligent goody two shoes was troubled by her failed duplicate on the first try so she waits until the next day to make an second attempt to master the technique

End Of Chapter 23 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 : Learning About The Assignment

Rose was now being discharged from the hospital after her operation Jake arrived at the hospital landing on the ground then he changes back into his human form there she spotted the American Dragon himself smiling at him as he was coming toward her she had her blonde hair snatched back in a ponytail wearing a black jacket over her dark purple-red long sleeved huntsclan uniform dark purple-red pants and black boots

Rose : Jake it's so good to see you

Jake : i just thought that i stop by to see if you were you know...alright ?

Rose : thank you for worrying about me Jake and i'm fine but now i can't move around like i was before

Jake : i know that fall really did a number on your back

Rose : yes Jake it did so i have a to avoid doing gymnastics by any means or else my back will give out

Jake : oh man

Rose : i know it sucks but it's true

Jake : Rose i'm

Rose : you don't have to say it i know it wasn't your fault you tried to do your best to save me

Jake : i just couldn't let you get hurt like that

Rose : i know but things happen

Jake : yeah

Rose : so you want to walk me home my parents had left already ?

Jake : sure i could do that

Rose : thank you Jake you're the best

Jake : you're welcome

so the American Dragon & the Huntsgirl walk away from the hospital holding hands during that time the blonde was looking directly at him and she wanted to kiss him since she saw how protective he was for his friends & family

Rose : Jake

Jake : yeah Rose ?

Rose : i was wondering if we could have a romantic kiss since nobody is watching ?

Jake : i don't know about this you were just released from the hospital i don't want to injure you

Rose : Jake it's alright besides i never had a chance to kiss you since that last one we had at that party

Jake : okay Rose i'm ready

closing his eyes the Huntsgirl leans in and kisses him directly upon kissing him tears ran down the sides of her face Jake managed to open one of his eyes to see her crying while she was kissing him so he began to wonder what was troubling her she quickly whipped her tears away and their kiss ends

Jake : Rose are you alright ?

Rose : yes i was how come ?

Jake : well you were crying during out kiss

Rose : oh it was nothing just something inside me was coming out anyway i have to go know

Jake : okay Rose i'll see you later

Rose : sure bye Jake

waving goodbye to her she leaves Jake behind a few moments later she arrived at the academy where she takes the elevator down to the academy when the elevator goes down into to the first floor where the Huntsman was waiting for her

Huntsman : Rose you returned

Rose : yes master

Huntsman : i was waiting for you because i have this assignment for you

Rose : what happened ?

Huntsman : we sent one of our students out to the mountain region to investigate and we lost trace of him just three days ago

Rose : so i have to go over there and find the missing student ?

Huntsman : yes

Rose : so i can take the helicopter there

Huntsman : that won't be needed you can use the portal to get their quicker

Rose : okay

Huntsman : once you'll there i'll guide you

following the Huntsman to the lab where the portal that gave Trixie her dragon ghost powers this time he activates the portal himself from the control panel standing in front of the portal determined to find the missing student entering the portal running on this path as fast she could toward the end there was the village where the student had went missing at another portal opens up in the destroyed village once she arrived the blonde witnessed the damage done that was when the Huntsman was speaking to her inside her mind like he said he would guides her the rest of the way deeper into the village only to discover something more than a simple task

End Of Chapter 24 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 : The Grand Equinox Hunt

Rose : the village here looks like there was more than just a village attack

Huntsman : you see it as well ?

Rose : yes master i do i have to investigate further

Huntsman : okay i'll continue to keep in touch with you

as she advanced further into the destroyed village the Huntsgirl began to hear voices coming from the left side moving quietly toward the a piece of rubble looking over the see some gorillas holding their version of the Aztec Skulls on some creature each of the skulls having the same eye filled color as the original ones and color everything was alright until her baby blue eyes were now red from the first skull that the gorilla was holding using the skull's power to imprisoned the missing student Rose's Birthmark she had was also red as well

Rose : am i...feeling this from their versions of Aztec Skulls

soon more gorillas joined the leader with more Aztec Skulls using that to cause the missing student pain that was when she saw enough her eyes filled with rage mostly from the Aztec Skull comes out from hiding walking toward the scene where she taps one of the gorillas on the shoulder and he turns around to see her and she punches him the others including the leader after hearing the punch seeing her as a threat to their Grand Equinox Hunt

Rose : this Grand Equinox Hunt ends today !

closing her fist and punches the ground with tremendous force causing a semi earthquake forcing the other gorillas to flee however the leader remained as the skulls were shattered on the ground the same way that the ones they had were shattered

Gorilla Leader : i see another human has stopped our Grand Equinox Human Hunt

Rose : what you're doing to the humans here isn't right and i'm coming to put an end to this right now

Gorilla Leader : you stop me ? ha i like to see you try puny human

Rose : alright you're asking for it

the leader and her clashed when they did the power of the skulls they had were transferred into her body then she uses them to her advantage her eye color changed from red to dark blue along with her birthmark summoning a blue flame in her left hand and turns into a ball of fire throwing it forward toward the leader burning his skin along with the armor he had on as well after that she walked forward toward the leader using her finger to slightly push him and he falls backwards on the ground

Rose : you're safe now

Huntsboy # 23 : thank you Huntsgirl any sooner and i would have been dead

Rose : it was no problem at all but there is something about you that seems familiar

Huntsboy # 23 : oh really ?

Rose : yeah it's almost like i seen you somewhere before

Huntsboy # 23 : alright i guess you caught me

Rose : huh ?

using the device on his right wrist pressing the button on changing back into a girl right in front of the 15 year old's eyes Rose's mouth was wide open not believing what she just saw just now Huntsgirl 23 was back to her normal self

Huntsgirl # 23 : okay i know you're shocked to see this but this whole assignment was to test out the new device the Huntsman created

Rose : so the device does what ?

Huntsgirl # 23 : this device changes your gender from a male to female in matter of 4 seconds

Rose : so all of this was a field test ?

Huntsgirl # 23 : yes this was a field test see we're still in the academy ?

Rose : what ?

Huntsman : congratulations you did well

the entire place was replaced with the interior of the academy the Huntsman comes from behind the main control room where he joins Huntsgirl # 23 & Rose now she was extremely confused by this so he breaks it down to her that she was in never really danger also he explained to her that he did this in order to help her gain more power & strength from the Aztec Skulls that he created with his own prior knowledge of the ones that ones Jake destroyed during Homecoming only stronger with his added touch

Rose : so what happens now ?

Huntsgirl # 23 : nothing really except that you passed the field test and i felt good to be a boy for once

afterwards she was going to to give the device back but he lets her keep the device and Rose leaves the academy now walking on the streets of New York returning to the house now tired from kicking the Virtual Gorilla's butt goes straight to her room changing out of her huntsclan uniform attire back into her white tee shirt pink pants and brown sandals with no pink headband resting on her back smiling while thinking about Jake who revealed himself to her that night during The Grand Equinox Hunt she began to cry again feeling torn between loving him for who he is and his magical duty and slaying him considering the American Dragon to be a threat during that time

End Of Chapter 25 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 : Leaving The Doppelganger & Shape-shifting to Jake

the next day Susan & Haley were on the beach Susan was sitting in her blue and white beach chair with a glass full of Lemonade in her left hand filled with ice cubes Haley was sitting on her beach blanket frustrated with not being able to duplicate herself like her brother did Aunt Cathy , Greggy , Andrew and his two unnamed sister joined Susan as she was drinking from her glass

Susan : hello Aunt Cathy

Aunt Cathy : long time no see Susan what are you doing here in Hong Kong ?

Susan : i'm spending the weekend away from the city with my daughter

Greggy : that's so cool

Susan : glad that you approve

Greggy : so where is Haley anyway ?

Susan : right there sitting on the beach blanket she's upset right now

Aunt Cathy : did something happen to her ?

Susan : not really she's just upset that her brother has the ability to create a doppelganger and shape-shift his body into somebody else she tried to create one and well the result wasn't pretty

Aunt Cathy : was her clone in her bra and panties ?

Susan : no far from that it was overweight and it was walking slow

Greggy : (laughing ) that's too funny

Susan : to you it is but she's upset by it

Andrew : maybe i can talk to her

Susan : i don't know Andrew she's really not in the mood to talk right now

Andrew : maybe i can cheer her up

leaving the others walking on the sand toward Haley who had been pouting for the last seven minutes sensing another body on her blanket he sits down beside her hoping that he could speak to her she doesn't even look at him

Andrew : hi Haley

Haley : hello Andrew

Andrew : i heard from Susan about you trying to create a doppelganger like Jake

Haley : yes i did and if you're going to laugh go ahead laugh at me i don't care since i'm such a failure

Andrew : no i'm not going to laugh at you it wouldn't seem right to do but you're not a failure

Haley : what do you mean ?

Andrew : like your brother you're also good at doing what do as dragons

Haley : you think that way but i'm facing the fact that i can't do all the things that Jake does other than change into my dragon form , fly & breath fire

Andrew : maybe you just need someone to teach you how to duplicate yourself

Haley : i couldn't ask my dragon master to do it she'll never agree to it and i can't ask Jake he'll laugh at me for it

Andrew : so what are you going to do now ?

Haley : i'm just going to leave the doppelganger and shape-shifting to Jake since he's better at it

Andrew : okay then

he gets and walks away from Haley returning to Greggy & his two unarmed sisters where he explains to them she's hard on herself for not being skilled like Jake was sad faces were shown on all of their faces Susan was sad the most of all elsewhere Jake was standing in front of the arcade waiting for Spud & Trixie he began to daydream mostly about Rose splashing water at each other in the pool , running through Central Park , skateboarding , blimp flying he was deep into his daydreams when he heard a faint voice calling his name at least three times before he comes back to reality looking around when he spotted their homeroom economics teacher

Jake : Miss Park sorry i was daydreaming

Sun Park : thinking about Rose ?

Jake : yeah how did you know ?

Sun park : let's just say that the signs are all there anyway i was just here to tell that your sister was going to be going to school on the weekends now

Jake : that's sweet so where is the school located ?

Sun Park : on the Isle Of Draco

Jake : where the Dragon Council is at ?

Sun Park : yes and i'm going to be the teacher there it's groovy

Jake : wow that must be a huge leap for you ?

Sun Park : of course i can't wait to tell her the news

soon Spud & Trixie arrived at the arcade from there the trio go inside the arcade Jake stopped for a minute thinking about what Sun told him and he couldn't help but smile proud of his sister for making far in her dragon training

End Of Chapter 26 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 : A Parting Gift

Susan and Haley were now packing their clothes in their suitcase now walking down the steps of the hotel that they were staying at outside Susan was trying to get a taxi to take them to the airport so that they could catch a plain back to New York so Haley chose to sit down on the ground when Justin came over with something in his hands and she happened to look up to see him and his parting gift in the palm of his two hands

Haley : what's this ?

Justin : it's a little parting gift for you so that you can remember me by

Haley : oh that's nice

Justin : wait until you return home then you can open it okay ?

Haley : sure Justin i can do that

placing the gift in her back pocket while Susan was on her cellphone speaking with her husband explaining to him that they were coming back so he smiled after she told him that and they hang up that was then Justin came up with a idea

Justin : Haley

Haley : yes

Justin : i was thinking that we could have one last moment before you head back to New York

Haley : really ?

Justin : of course

Haley : so where are you going to take me ?

Justin : there is a secret pond that i found the other day and i just thought i show you

Haley : alright i can do that while my mom tries to get us a taxi driving back to the airport

Justin : trust me this won't take long

so Justin & Haley transformed into their dragon forms flying away from Susan as she was waiting for the taxi to come the two dragons were flying around for a little while through the air flapping their dragon wings during that time Justin was holding onto her dragon hand which made her blush a little bit their flight continued until he found the secret pond he mentioned before finally the dragons land on the ground just a few feet from the pond and they revert back to their humans forms

Haley : wow this is amazing

Justin : i just i show you this before you left

Haley : so what do we do now that we're here ?

Justin : i was thinking that we should have one last kiss

Haley : where underwater ?

Justin : yes

Haley : oh i don't know about this i mean

Justin : don't worry we can do it in our dragon forms

Haley : alright

Justin : don't worry you'll be back in time before the taxi arrives to pick you and your mom up

they transformed back into their dragon forms taking a deep breath diving right into the pond making a splash wetting the ground now underwater Haley looks into Justin's eyes and he does the same wrapping her arms around his shoulders hugging him at first before leaning to kiss him on the lips blushing as well with the bubbles floating around them their underwater kiss lasted four minutes which was enough time for her to enjoy the underwater kiss after that they came up to the surface

Haley : that was really nice

Justin : it was but not as much as spending it with you

Haley : that's very nice so we should be heading back now

Justin : yeah

leaving the secret pond flying back to Susan who was waiting for the taxi to arrive and the two arrive just in time as the taxi pulls up Haley now grabs her luggage getting into the yellow car with her while Justin stands there waving goodbye to her and she does the same Susan paid the driver to take to the airport and he drives around the corners of Hong Kong passing by a few stores and a fruit stand from there the driver makes it to the airport the flight back to New York so Susan & Haley rushed inside quickly catching the plane now leaving Hong Kong sitting in the first class the plane takes offs and Haley falls asleep on Susan's lap during the flight Lao Shi's daughter looks out the window to see the clouds forming shapes of herself , her dad , her husband , Jake & Haley

the others were at the airport waiting for them to arrive during that time Trixie had turned invisible using her ghost power to give Spud a wedgie lifting his underwear Sun Park was quiet along with Lao Shi & Jake looking toward the outside for their plane to arrive Jake turned his head for a second looking at Sun remaining silent Lao Shi caught him looking at Sun as well when their plane lands on the runway Haley wakes up instantly following Susan getting off the airport now meeting the others inside the airport from the longs leave the airport getting into Jonathan's car while Lao Shi , Trixie , Spud join Sun as they take the taxi back to the city there Trixie makes herself visible again while Spud was glaring at her upset with her giving him a wedgie stretching his underwear out of shape as for Sun she was going to tell her student about her enrollment during their training session the taxi stops in front of Lao Shi's electronics shop first before stopping at Spud's house , Trixie's house and then the gym where Sun trained Haley at and the taxi drives away from the gym leaving Sun there she goes inside and cleans up before the session begins as for Haley she opened the parting gift it was a note from him thanking her for having a romantic experience and he'll never forget her there was a charm bracelet now she takes the charm bracelet putting it around her wrist to remember him by and she goes downstairs to join Susan , Jonathan and her brother

End Of Chapter 27 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 : Sun Park Confesses

Haley was now wearing her white plain vest with the blue tie plaid blue skirt white knee high socks and black shoes and her purple backpack riding on her brother's dragon back taking her to the gym where her dragon teacher was at Sun was wearing her yellow long sleeved skirt light blue long skirt and gray shoes waiting for Jake's sister to arrive so that they can began their training Jake arrived at the gym and Haley quickly leaped off his red dragon back she waved at him while saying goodbye and he did the same flying away from the place heading back home and she proceeds to walk inside the place

Haley : Sun i'm here

Sun Park : oh good you're right on time for dragon training

Haley : of course i wouldn't miss this for anything in the world

Sun Park : i know you wouldn't miss this

the mid-20 woman started their usual dragon training session with hugs so she ran up to her dragon teacher and she hugs her then they sat down in a lotus position meditating during the short amount of time Sun opened her eyes looking directly at her student feeling a little bit nervous about telling her what the dragon council had decided she takes a deep breath calming herself Haley was watching and wondering what was going on until the black haired woman began speaking with her

Sun Park : Haley it is about time i tell you

Haley : tell me what ?

Sun Park : i went to the Isle Of Draco for a meeting meeting the members of the council

Haley : so what happened while you were there for the meeting

Sun Park : the council had came to an agreement to let you attend the dragon academy

Haley : i don't understand

Sun Park : the members of the council had seen you prior to the decision when you were risking your life to save and protect your friend Olivia Mears

Haley : oh yeah

Sun Park : from that point the council made a choice to have the humans and magical creatures interact with each other

Haley : that's wonderful

Sun Park : yes it is so now you and Olivia are going to be apart of the academy

Haley : but what about you ?

Sun Park : what do you mean Haley ?

Haley : if me and Olivia are there then you won't be there to enjoy it

Sun Park : it's fine and besides there is going to be a special someone there to teach you

Haley : wow so who is this special person ?

Sun Park : sorry but i'm not going to tell you until you start going

Haley : okay Sun

after their conversation Haley shape-shifted into her dragon form Sun had placed the three targets there Haley in her dragon form breaths fire burning all three of the targets while moving and standing on the long brown balance beam doing 199 times in which she does Sun watched while thinking to herself that she was ready for the a new dragon skill the dragon wail afterwards she had left the gym flying as fast she could in her human form using her pink wings stopping in front of the School For Gifted Children was outside greeting the students when Haley showed up giving her another red apple and enters the school Olivia was sitting down at the table with her deck in hand looking through when the blonde haired girl that attended the school for gifted children came over snatching her cards out of her hands when Haley walked in on it

Olivia : hey give those back !

Blonde Haired Girl : i can't believe you would stoop so low especially with pathetic excuse for monster cards

Olivia : i'm serious

Haley : what's going on ?

Blonde Haired Girl : i'll tell you Olivia here has a deck full of garbage monster that have love attack points and defense points

Haley : well i think that her deck is cool

soon the other students gathered around the three girls outside Sara & Kara were walking when she heard Olivia inside telling the blonde haired girl to give her monster cards back Sara peeks through the window to see the students there and Haley

Sara : my vision

Haley : come on leave Olivia alone

Blonde Haired Girl : no i am not she's going to get what is coming to her starting right now !

throwing her cards on the ground right in front of her lifts her left foot up while having a smirk on her face and steps on her cards everyone in the room & Sara was shocked Olivia on the other hand was crying Haley looked at her then at the blonde haired girl upset about what she had done

Haley : that wasn't cool

Blonde Haired Girl : i don't care really

Sara stopped watching after that while her twin sister continued to stand there until she called her sister's name and Sara join Kara leaving the school later in the day the girls attended all of their classes Olivia was the first one to exit the school when the redhead came across this envelop picking it up to see it addressed to her she opens it only to see that she has been accepted into the dragon academy Haley also had one as well so the two girls quickly go leave the school with her sprouting her dragon wings flying through with Olivia on her back to the subway where her dragon wings go back in and Olivia climbs off her back now going inside to take the elevator she pressed the buttons rapidly then turning the panel and the elevator arrives on time now climbing on board the elevator goes down reappearing on the isle of Draco the two girls jump off and walk toward the headquarters where they meet the members of the council and a familiar face

Haley : Sun what are you ?

Sun Park : i'm the teacher here

Haley : let me get this straight you're the teacher for the dragon academy ?

Sun Park : that's right

Haley : what about your other teaching job at Jake's school ?

Sun Park : don't worry it's only for the weekend so don't worry

from there Haley & Olivia were given the academy's uniform as for Olivia she was given a new deck with more stronger & powerful monsters with enough attack and defense points along with spell & trap cards their uniforms was a red short sleeved shirt red pants and red shoes sometime later the girls returned to the city Olivia was feeling a little bit better now that her deck was replaced however she missed her old deck and Haley was glad for her dragon master & now teacher for getting that after she worked hard to get that Haley returned home just in time for dinner taking one last look at her bracelet remembering Justin and smiling both Haley & Olivia had a brand new adventure waiting for them

The End 


End file.
